The Witch Coven
by TheArchon
Summary: It's been a long time since Yoh defeated Zeke, but there are people out there who want to find him and take revenge. What happens when team 'Flower' lures him for a little payback and some confessions? Rated M for a reason! Chapter 2 UP!


**From the author:** This story contains LOTS OF sexual material, so if you're not 18 or older, then you SHOULD leave this story immediately. I don't own Shaman King but I **do** own a wild sexual fantasy that some of you might find **_disturbing_**

Please, review.

_I dedicate this to all Hanagumi fans. Have fun reading this!_

Team Flower Hanagumi X Yoh

**The Witch Coven**

It was late evening, the time when the light is slowly replaced by 100 night gloom and people are returning home from work. It was the time when you don't want to wander around a dark lonely street, afraid that something might sneak up on you from the back.

The same way was feeling Mortimer Manta right now, walking side by side his best friend, Yoh Asakura. Morty was probably the shortest (and maybe the smartest) boy in whole Tokyo and he had a really bad fear of darkness. The fact that he and his shaman friend, Yoh, had faced much more dangerous and frightening things in the past long ago wasn't an excuse for something frequently seen and childish as being afraid of the dark.

Morty was walking close to his friends, his eyes wandering all over the dark street as if something was going to grab him from the bushes. The blond boy's expression was getting more strenuous with the second. Yoh, a tall boy with calm chocolate eyes, chestnut-brown hair, green trousers, white shirt with yellowish tinge, sandals, orange headphones and a necklace with three bear claws, was walking carelessly with hands crossed behind his neck, probably daydreaming about something again. Obviously the thought of tripping in something in front of him wasn't a possibility for the shaman.

Morty was grasping at a bag full of food in his hands like it was going to provide him protection against the dark. The little guy beamed up Yoh above him who had dreamed away to somewhere.

- Yoh! Can't we go a _little_ faster? - Morty squeaked, discouraged by Yoh's careless expression. The shaman looked at him with a surprised face.

- Morty, are you still afraid of the dark?

- No! - Morty frowned, but then confessed evasively: - Well, maybe a little...

- Morty, we've been through a lot of scarier things than this, remember? Can't you get over this?

- I can't! No matter how hard I try I still can't stop thinking there's something watching us from the dark!

Yoh raised his eyebrows, his sight wandering off again in the sky.

- Are you afraid Zeke is still somewhere out there?

Morty didn't expect Yoh will press on this topic so quickly. Moths have passed since Yoh defeated his brother, but no one could prove Zeke was _dead_. His body was never found, like it had vanished into thin air.

Yoh laughed with his customary snicker and grinned:

- Hey, don't worry about that! Zeke wouldn't dare follow us here if he's alive. And besides, I'll protect you if he tries to hurt you.

Morty's fears faded a little when Yoh stated the obvious. Well, they _were_ best friends in the whole world, and Zeke wasn't so stupid to challenge Yoh right now after he had received a swift ass-whopping back at the Inner Sanctum.

The short boy smiled feebly and began:

- I'm more worried about Zeke's followers, Yoh.

Yoh looked down at Morty. The shaman's face was more serious now. In his pursuit of Zeke Yoh countered Team 'Flower' in the Star Sanctuary on the way to the King of Spirits. He defeated them easily, but they accepted their failure with tears in the eyes. Yoh didn't hurt them back then, but it was possible to venture a guess that the girls will try to avenge their fallen master.

- The Shaman Council didn't find all of them, Yoh. Some of them are still hiding and no one knows where they could be. Aren't you afraid they may try to take vengeance on you?

Morty recalled the images of two of Zeke's most ferocious servants: Luca, Zang-Ching, Turbine and Ramiro. The Arabian had a very destructive beam-attack, and the Chinese shaman wasn't someone to underestimate in battle. Turbine was captured, but the other three shamans escaped right under the nose of the Shaman Council. The Judges were still chasing them, but so far with no success. The blond boy was trembling by the thought some of them might knock on his door or meet him on the street, asking for directions to Yoh's house.

Yoh just shrugged:

- Naaaaaah. - He made a neglecting sound. - I'm not trying to show off, but they don't stand a chance against me and Amidamaru.

Morty had to agree with that fact. Yoh and his samurai guardian ghost had become extremely powerful and the news of him defeating Zeke had already spread the shaman communities all over the world. No one was willing to face him in combat now.

- Yeah, sure. - The boy in white shirt, dark green trousers and a red tie smiled in rising hope, holding the groceries in hands. - Yoh guys are unbeatable!

Yoh snigger cheerfully. Morty sauntered next to Yoh with renewed hopes of the future. There was a small smile on his face.

They were nearing the end of the street, illuminated by street lamps. Green trees were growing from the right side of the street where the park took place. Yoh and Morty were walking on the sidewalk near a tall hedgerow when the shaman suddenly heard something.

Yoh instantly froze still. Morty walked a few steps ahead before realizing he was alone. The boy turned at his friend with anxious tone:

- Yoh, what is it?

The shaman was standing still, his eyes fixed carefully at the hedgerow, looking for the source of the strange sound. Morty had no idea what was going on.

- Yoh? - He asked again. After a minute the shaman snapped out of the stiff trance, continuing with his walk. He was stepping quietly; his sandals couldn't be heard clattering on the pavement, which was usually the only sign of an approaching Yoh. The shaman was clearly aware of something.

- Maybe it was just the wind. - Yoh tried with this old tag, but fortunately Morty didn't pay attention to it. That is, until Yoh stopped again.

- Yoh, what is it? - Morty was getting worried from his friend's unusual behaviour.

This time Yoh heard it clearly. It came close to his ear, as if someone had whispered through the hedge-row.

_'Where are you going?'_

- I just heard something, Morty. - The shaman explained tensely, fixing eyes in the innocent wall of bushes. He pricked up his ears, trying to hear again the whispering. Meanwhile, the human was getting really puzzled.

- _Heard _something? - He said unbelievingly. - Are you hearing ghosts, Yoh?

The shaman flinched when he heard it again. It was the same impish voice, coming from the hedge-row.

_'I'm over here.'_

Yoh recognized the voice's owner as a girl. A girl at his age for sure. He went pass Morty and turned right to the path, leading to the park. There were only a few lights along the path, surrounded by shortly mowed grass. Bushes surrounded the path, throwing shades on the ground.

- Yoh! - Morty's voice came from the street, now completely annoyed and scared. The little guy dropped the groceries and waved with hands. - Hello! Are you listening to me? What are you doing!

The greatest shaman of all was staring with curious eyes in the dark bushes. Morty came up to him and pulled him on the sleeve irritatingly. Yoh peered at him and then looked back in the bushes.

- There's someone in there. - He thrust his hand in the shrubs and jumped in the leaves. Morty almost panicked when Yoh disappeared in the bushes.

The boy ran after his friends but couldn't catch up with him. Yoh was still in front, running after the mysterious voice in his ears.

Someone was giggling. The girl's laughter was sounding all around him, pointing him in different directions.

_'You can't catch me!'_ The voice tittered again, this time coming from the left. Yoh jumped in another bush, followed by Morty, whose clothes were torn in few places by roots and thorns.

The small kid emerged behind Yoh. The shaman was standing in a large cleared grassy area, surrounded by bushes and trees. The place was cleared for a small old house in the middle. It wasn't spacious at all, but what was bringing more attention was the house's look. It was quite old, as Morty notice earlier, with bricks falling at few places. One of the windows was broken, revealing impenetrable darkness inside. The front door was opened, hanging loosely on the hinges, but not like the ancient doors, opened by a sudden blow of the wind. It was more like a door opened by someone's hand.

Something, or someone, was inside that house.

Morty, who never liked creepy abandoned houses, walked up to Yoh and asked him with shaky voice:

- You are not going in there, are you?

He knew it was pointless to ask the shaman to go back. It was his nature to get distracted easily, and it was obvious he won't leave until he checks out the house. However, Morty was a little surprised when Yoh didn't just rush inside the house, completely forgotten in his own curiosity. After all, he was unarmed and had no idea what was waiting for him inside.

Instead, he looked at his short friend and asked him seriously:

- Morty, if I don't go out of that house in ten minutes go home and tell Anna what's happened.

Yeah, of course. Anna. Yoh's fiancée could be added as one of the most frightening forces on Earth. The only one who mocked her before in the past was probably dead, and his name was Zeke Asakura. People who annoy her or give her trouble usually don't enjoy life pretty much, especially if she ever gets her hands on them. At the moment, Anna was the one who would be the best person for a rescuer and the worst person to tell bad news to.

- As you wish, Yoh. - Morty agreed with a calmed voice.

He watched as Yoh made a few steps towards the entrance. There were scattered garbage cans around the front yard, or at least what could be called _'front yard'_. Wild plants, shrubs and weeds were joining together, forming a jungle, impassable for people with the height of Morty. Yoh looked in the darkness inside. After a few seconds of staring, he made a step on the threshold of the house. Then he finally entered in the twilight room.

Morty saw him making another step inside when a sudden stir behind a garbage can attracted his attention. A shadow jumped out and got inside, smashing the door in its frame. Yoh disappeared behind the door.

Morty lost self-restrain when he recognized the shadow.

- _Yoh!_

Yoh nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the door banging behind him. Darkness almost took over the room, leaving only dim moonlight shining through the dirty windows.

Someone ignited a candle. Suddenly the room got lighter, allowing Yoh to see who lured him here.

Two figures emerged from the corners of the room, one of them carrying the candle. They were two girls: one in her early twenties with long azure hair, cold blue eyes, wearing dark grey tube and green denim shorts, and the other one blond, a little shorter than Yoh, with emerald green eyes, narrowed with hidden hostility and hatred, with a black dress more suitable for a girl at a younger age, two long tails tied with white and black laces falling down her back. The male shaman turned back to see the third girl who slammed the door: a ginger-haired shaman with two spiky pig-tails, violet eyes, white shirt and a slip that was too short above the knees. There was a sinister jolly look on her face, grinned up to her ears.

Yoh remembered the Team Flower trio he had fought so long ago. Now he was surrounded by his greatest enemies, locked inside, with no weapon or any way of escape. But he wouldn't be Yoh if he didn't prolong the inevitable with words.

He raised eyebrows at Kanna Bismark, the blue-haired woman in front of him, and grinned cheerfully:

- It's you girls! - He placed hands on his waist in a friendly way. - I was wandering what happened to you back then.

- Aren't you _surprised_ to see us? - The woman asked with her arrogant tone, holding the candle under her chin, throwing ghostly shadows around.

- Just don't try anything smart, Yoh! - The ginger-haired girl, Mattie, yelped from behind him. She locked the door with a rusty key and pulled four latches with a loud screech. - We've got you surrounded.

Yoh just shrugged.

- Nah! I don't feel like doing anything right now. So, how did you find me?

The team leader made a few steps towards Yoh, with the blond girl following her behind. Mattie sneaked behind Yoh. The boy suddenly felt he wasn't going to enjoy the next five minutes.

- It took us a long time to find you, Yoh! - Hissed the blonde, Mari.

- We've been looking for you since the Shaman Tournament ended. - Continued Kanna with a devilish voice. The two slits of ice on her face had fixed him mercilessly. - I didn't think you'll fall for this one, but it seems curiosity _always_ kills the cat.

- Yeah, that's one thing that always gets me in trouble. - Confessed Yoh, still grinning, and scratched his nape. - So, I guess you three are here to avenge Zeke's death, right?

Kanna's fierce expression was replaced by something that didn't fit her well. It was probably called awkwardness. Yoh felt the atmosphere cooling down a bit. Mari threw an inquiring look at the confused woman. Kanna peered at Mattie. Mattie glanced with dumb puzzlement at the blonde.

The blue-haired woman finally mumbled something in defeat:

- Yeah, sort of.

- What do you mean by _'sort of'_? - Wondered Yoh unbelievingly. - You guys didn't look for me everywhere just to say 'Hi', right?

- Er... no. - Hesitantly confirmed Mari. She took a step forward. - We lured you here to play a little game.

- I'm not sure I want to play. - Yoh shrugged in a sincere smile.

- Oh, you just can't resist, Yoh. - Mattie sneered at him near the locked door. - We'll have to see how good you are at this.

Yoh thought silently for a few seconds and sighed. He raised his head and answered with his negligent voice:

- Well, I guess you've finally got me! I'm unarmed and there's no way to escape. Give me your best shot and let's finish this.

He earned a surprised stare from the girls around him. Suddenly they burst out laughing.

- He's such a show-off! - Giggled Mari, laughing unbridled in her cupped hands.

- He doesn't get it! - Kanna was laughing her head out, bended in half, her hands wrapped around her stomach.

- That last one just cracked me up! - The ginger-haired girl was chocking, leaned on the dirty wall.

Yoh waited patiently for the trio to calm down. His face didn't move a muscle during the whole time. Kanna finally stopped laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes.

- Haven't you figured it out yet?

- We're not here to fight! Our guardian ghosts aren't even with us. - Added Mattie.

- Yeah, they are on the roof playing cards. - Finished Mari, pointing at a direction above her head.

Meanwhile, up on the roof, a knight in massive battle armor, a pumpkin with a black cape and a seriously old and damaged doll were standing in a triangle on the roof, holding cards in their hands.

Everyone looked at the doll with ragged jacket, colorless shorts and a hanging left eye.

If it could, the doll would've grinned broadly. Chuck showed a hand of _five_ _kings_.

The knight smacked the doll with an iron gauntlet, sending the doll flying in the air.

Yoh was too busy worrying about his fate to see the falling doll outside the window.

- If you're not here to kill me, then... - He slowly began to sweat. - ...Then why are you here?

Kanna noticed with great pleasure the tiny shade of panic in Yoh's voice. The woman smirked as usual.

- We've already seen how good as a shaman you are.

- Now we want to see how man you are.

This was the moment when Yoh's face froze in a horrified expression. Mattie and Mari approached him with a sweet smile on their faces. Yoh retreated backwards, keeping a decent distance between them. He stumbled in another room with a large mattress that was obviously scavenged from a pile in the junkyard. In the corner of the room, on a small table, was lying a sac full of all sorts of personal belongings. There was a cracked mirror on the wall. The girls were probably getting by around this place with all they had.

Yoh tripped and fell on the mattress. This was probably the worst thing that happened to him this evening. He fixed his eyes in the trio that entered the room. Mari locked the door behind them.

Yoh realized he was still sitting on the mattress when Kanna stepped before him. He now turned attention to the difference between his and hers height. She was standing above him, with hands on her waist and a victorious smirk on her face.

- I'm not sure you have a lot of experience in this part of life, Yoh. It's just you against us three.

Yoh's expectations were finally confirmed. The blood from his face was half-drained. He stared in stiff fear at the girl trio around him.

- You're not gonna...

- Oh, yes, we are! - Stated a grinning Mattie, keeping a bumptious posture.

- All three of us. - Finished Mari with a small smile on her face.

Yoh gaped at them, wide-eyed and jaw-hanging. His sexual fantasies were modest and limited. He had never thought _even once_ of dealing with three girls at once.

- Your girlfriend isn't here to save your butt this time! - Announced the ginger-haired girl.

- So, what are you gonna do now, Yoh? - Inquired Kanna, as if asking him for last words.

Yoh's face slowly returned its normal color. He gave himself a few seconds to think things over for a last time. He was standing on a thin wire over a bottomless pit. He couldn't go back, neither could he go forward.

He had never fallen from that wire before. He somehow managed to get to the other way and keep his balance. But this time he was completely stranded.

Yoh finally decided to give up. It was about time to see how it feels to fall from the wire.

- I'll just go with the flow. - He answered with his usual goofy smile.

Team 'Flower' gaped at him.

- Huh? - All three of them uttered in unison.

- Sure. I'll sit back and enjoy the show.

Yoh leaned on the wall and crossed his hands on his chest. He grinned up to his ears.

- You wanna peace of me? - He provoked them, his face cracked in a smile. - Then come and get it!

That was the exact invitation they needed. Kanna, Mari and Mattie jumped on Yoh at the same time. A moment later Yoh's shirt, trousers, headphones and the bear claw necklace flew in the air.

In the meantime, Morty had already scampered away to Yoh's home to warn Anna about Yoh's distress. He slid the door of the living room with a slam and screamed:

- _Yoh's in trouble!_

- Keep it down, Shorty; I'm trying to watch my soap opera! - Anna snapped at him from the floor, watching TV. She earned a stunned fall-over from the boy.

Morty explained the situation to the blond medium, hopping from one leg on the other, waving hands and stuttering.

- You gotta go help him, Anna, or he's really a goner!

- No thanks, I think I'll stay and watch the news.

Morty's jaw hit the floor. The short guy squealed out:

- How can you watch TV while your fiancé is probably getting killed in that house?

- Don't think of him less just because he's unarmed, Morty! - Anna cut him off with an icy glare, placing hands on her waist. - He defeated Zeke! I'm sure Yoh can handle three sissies on his own!

- Don't you remember them! These girls are dangerous!

- He'll be fine, I assure you. - Concluded Anna in a firm voice. - Yoh's probably going back home right now, safe and sound as always. There's _absolutely nothing_ those girls can do to him.

- Oh, God! - Yoh gasped for air again.

- You like that, don't you? - Whispered Mattie near his neck.

Actually Yoh didn't pant because of Mattie's passionate tongue, running on his skin, but because Kanna took his member in her soft hand, rubbing it slowly up its length.

Only a few people have ever been in a situation like that and only a few of them have ever managed to keep three girls pleased _at the same time_. Kanna was showing Yoh impressive skills in the hand-jobs while Mari's tongue was running all over Yoh's chest. Mattie had crossed arms around the male shaman's neck, licking him and kissing him fervently. Yoh finally pulled himself together and managed to take control of the situation. His hand slid down Mattie's half-naked chest, sneaked in the thin black panties and pressed two fingers to the girl's entrance between her legs, making her let out an excited moan. At the same time his other hand caressed Mari's hairs and sneaked down her back, trying to undo the black bra she was wearing. The girl raised her head from Yoh's chest and finished the job for him. The boy suddenly pressed his head close to the blonde's young creamy breasts, sucking a hard nipple. Mari gasped and leaned back on her hands, trying to support her body against Yoh's efforts to knock her on the mattress. The two girls close to him were whimpering and panting quietly from pleasure, as Yoh somehow managed to satisfy Mattie with one hand and keep Mari busy with his tongue. The ginger-haired shaman touched his hand with hers and pressed it harder to her wet maidenhood, almost whimpering from sweet joy. Mari was still standing, leaned on arms, her green eyes fixed in Yoh's, who was now kissing and sucking an excited nipple. The shaman was watching her face from the level of her breasts.

- Yoh... - The blonde whispered his name and almost collapsed. Yoh quickly took her body with one hand and helped her sit straight. He noticed Mari's aroused deep breathing and decided to give her a small break. The girl, however, didn't have the same intentions and crashed her lips into Yoh's face. Their tongues met in a passionate tango, surprising the male shaman for a moment. He noticed the sweet taste of her mouth and acknowledged to himself that Mari was cute in her own way. Mattie cuddled closer to Yoh, still keeping his hand close to her sacred spot. Mari and her friend were trying to take as much as they could from Yoh's face and chest and were almost struggling for him. Mattie tugged off her white, now really sweaty shirt, and pressed her naked body to Yoh's. Mari's face was still stuck on Yoh's with her hands wrapped around his neck while Mattie was still whimpering from the friction of Yoh's fingers.

The only male shaman in the room suddenly felt really tangled up.

So far he had ignored the hand rubbing his member up and down, but this time he beamed at the female leader of the group. She was now licking his balls, causing chills up Yoh's spine. The boy released Mari's mouth and his hand slid down to Kanna's gentle fingers. The woman looked up at him when he took her persistent hand.

- Why don't you leave that for later and have some fun with us? - He suggested to the inquiring woman. Kanna smirked softly and stood up. She took off her denim shorts and then tugged off her tube top. It was just as Yoh suspected - there was no bra under it. Kanna's mature tight breasts were in good shape and size, with an admissible cleavage between them. It was a perfect pair every woman should be proud of. She was wearing white panties, now kind of sweaty from her sexual excitement.

Mattie and Mari made way for their leader to sit in Yoh's lap. She fixed him with a wily and seductive look and wrapped his hands around his neck. Yoh investigated every inch of her body with an inquisitive look in a few seconds, then decided to take action. He pressed his lips to hers, eager to have a taste of her mouth. She welcomed him inside, their tongues now dancing passionately. Yoh realized that instead of the decaying taste of tobacco he was expecting to find, he encountered the fresh flavour of an apple gum. A sour, green apple, to be exact, but still very tasty. Kanna was probably trying to give up smoking, and obviously with some success. Yoh pressed his face closer to hers, exploring more of the woman's mouth. Kanna danced with his tongue gladly and pressed her tight bust close to his chest, arousing Yoh even more. Mattie and Mari were standing from their left, watching the kissing couple with the jealous gaze that may be described as 'That bitch took him all for himself!'. Kanna was attacking Yoh's mouth with full force, completely ignoring the deadly glare of her two friends, her arms wrapped around Yoh's back. The boy tried to ignore the two girls, standing naked and watching him eagerly, and placed hands on Kanna's slim back, deepening the kiss. For his little embarrassment, his erected penis was now pressed to Kanna's panties. The fabric was really thin, all it took was a thrust to tear it apart and plunge in the woman's private parts. Yoh could feel how hot she was, also wet and impatient. The azure-haired leader felt his dick between her legs, straightened and hard as a rock rubbing her abdomen, and made an effort to impale herself on it. Yoh gasped when her body thrust so close to it. He broke the kiss and whispered in Kanna's ears:

- Not yet. - He pressed her back, his mouth now licking her soft neck, earning quiet pants from the aroused woman. Kanna looked at him hesitantly, as if not sure what was about to happen. Yoh kissed his way down to the young woman's chest, approaching the two breasts. He took one in his hand and licked the nipple, now really surprising Kanna. He leaned her back on the mattress, her legs still locked around his waist, and gently sucked the hard nipple. Kanna gasped again, this time louder, and clutched the covering of the mattress.

- Harder! - She whimpered impatiently. Yoh obeyed her wish and took the nipple in his mouth, playing on it with his tongue. Kanna winced jerkily. She was starting to sweat from the waves around her mature bust. Yoh pressed his head closer to the hot breast, taking more of Kanna's nipple, torturing the woman with this sweet pleasure. By the pants coming from Kanna's mouth he could judge he was doing it well. The young woman was excited as never before, so it was of no surprise that Yoh's tongue would pleasure her so much.

Kanna looked at the shaman at her bust with surprise and growing respect, as if he had proven himself being more the man than she expected. Yoh just shrugged and changed the breasts, now licking the other nipple, but still massaging the first one. The woman was lying on the mattress, quietly moaning and panting, submitting herself to Yoh's lustful mouth and hands.

Mari and Mattie looked at each other's faces for a moment and chuckled. The ginger-haired girl almost smirked when she saw her leader in a situation like that; completely giving herself to her former arch-rival.

Yoh's hand sneaked down Kanna's shapely abdomen to her wet spot between her legs. The panties had already soaked some of her excitement in transparent white fluid form. The shaman pressed two fingers close to her cunt, earning a surprised gasp from Kanna's lips. The woman beamed at the boy who was massaging her breasts and gently rubbing her holy regions, surrounded by a triangle of blue hairs. Yoh looked in her cold eyes, now replaced by two orbs of lake-blue admiration and esteem. He released her nipple and grinned. Kanna was puzzled.

- Should I go a little lower? - He pressed his fingers a little deeper in her panties. Kanna panted, keeping eyes fixed at the younger shaman. His easy-going expression was something he would never anticipate from him in a situation like this one. Kanna nodded silently, allowing Yoh to slid his body down, licking his way down her panties. He took the woman's hips and straddled them to make more way for his tongue. He tasted curiously the woman's panties, wet from the sweat and love juice. Kanna gasped all of a sudden, as the small friction from Yoh's tongue was more enjoyable than she expected. Yoh found Kanna's juice delicious in a weird way and tugged off her panties, now revealing her well-formed holy regions.

Yoh glanced at Kanna's face. For his incredible surprise the woman was blushing with an awkward expression on her countenance. She evaded his calm sight, causing a loud giggle from Mattie and Mari who were watching the scene from the other side of the room. The blue-haired woman darted a deadly gaze at the girls, forcing them to remain silent. She looked back at Yoh who was still waiting for her. She was probably going against her nature when she made that clumsy look on her face.

Yoh neared her womanhood and licked his lips. Kanna winced by the sight of Yoh getting ready to take her. The boy finally tasted the flesh around her vagina, then carefully spread her outer lips with two hands and buried his tongue in Kanna's depth. The woman moaned by Yoh's tongue thrusting inside her and stood straight instantly, grasping Yoh's hair with fingers. She pressed his head closer to her sacred spot, giving him more of her wet pussy. Yoh stuck his tongue deeper than before, encouraged by Kanna's reaction, and licked from the sweet flowing juices. Mattie and Mari were chuckling in their palms. Yoh ignored them and concentrated on satisfying the aroused Kanna, now reaching a new state of excitement. She was panting loudly due to Yoh's persistent tongue in her vagina. He was caressing the hot flesh with his touch, playing with her soft spots. It was driving her insane.

- Do it harder! - She moaned, tossing her head back. The blonde and the redhead burst out laughing, finding the situation very entertaining. Both Kanna and Yoh ignored them, now Yoh working on the woman's request. He plunged his tongue deeper in her womanhood, earning more and more gasps for air. Yoh mentally commended himself. After a few more seconds of this torture, the woman finally succumbed to her urge to come in Yoh's mouth. The shaman savoured the taste of her love liquids, flowing in his mouth.

Kanna felt tired like never before in her life. She was about to collapse on the mattress, but Yoh caught her and tenderly rested down her naked body. The woman was still trying to catch up her breath when Yoh ran his fingers through her hair. For her amazement, he kissed her lovingly on the cheek and whispered:

- Did it feel good?

Kanna's eyes were half-closed and sparkling. Something stirred inside her, awoken by a new emotion.

- Yoh... - She uttered with a faint smile on her face...

...and them Mattie came to the decision things were getting a little _melodramatic_. Not only she was forced to watch Yoh and Kanna fucking each other without taking part in it, but now this whole thing was turning into a _soap opera_? She stood up with an angry mark on her temple and strode towards the couple.

- That does it! - She exclaimed with a pissed off tone. - It's my turn!

- No, it's not! - Squealed out Mari and grabbed the ginger-haired girl's hand. A moment later the two naked girls were struggling for the right to be with Yoh.

The magic of the moment dissipated immediately. Yoh sweat-dropped. He put on that timid silly simper he usually makes up when trying to cool down the tense atmosphere, especially when Anna is around, and made that universal appeasing gesture with hands.

- Now, girls, there's no reason to fight. The night is still young! There will be plenty of time for each of you.

Mari and Mattie broke up their fight, fixing Yoh with an irritated sight. The ginger-haired girl stood up and glared at the boy with threatening violet eyes, dressed only in her black panties.

- **YOU** may have all the time **WE** need - She stressed witheringly - but **I** don't have the patience for it!

Yoh couldn't help himself jerk back to a safer spot, which was anywhere further away from Mattie. He decided to make it easier for himself and **not **annoy the girl any further.

- So... - He tried hesitantly. - Wanna give it a shot?

The ginger-head smirked, her eyes half-closed in a wily way.

- Smart boy! - She commended him before wrapping her hands around his neck and pushing him on the mattress. Mari made a sad childish moan. Kanna rolled her eyes in an aggravated remark.

Yoh was about to choke when Mattie crashed her lips into his. Her supple teen boobs were pressed tight to Yoh's chest, erecting him once again and filling him with new powers. The shaman explored Mattie's mouth with his tongue, savoring the moments their tongues were dancing. Yoh somehow associated the three girls with fruits so he could make the conclusion Mattie was cherry flavoured. Yep, it was sweet fruit, red-colored and full of energy. With one hand holding her back and the other caressing her neck and hairs, he deepened the kiss. The girl accepted him gladly, moving their heads in attempts to increase their pleasure. However, a few seconds later Yoh broke up the kiss all of a sudden when her free hand gripped his manhood. He gasped when her hand started rubbing it up and down slowly. Yoh beamed the girl who was looking at him with a mischievous grin on her face.

- You want it, don't you? - She whispered in his ear in a very seductive way, not letting go his member for a second. Yoh gulped.

- We can save it for the finale? - He suggested. The ginger-head kept smiling, now touching Yoh by the cheek.

- C'mon. - She pleaded him quietly, slightly increasing her hand's pace. - You know we both want it.

The shaman raised an eyebrow with a calm smile.

- Maybe I'll play with you. - He hinted. The girl gasped in surprise when Yoh's hand counterattacked unsuspectingly. He put his palm in her panties and stuck the middle finger in her body. Mattie flinched again when Yoh added a second finger to keep her company. Her entrance was tight and wet, and by the girl's reactions she was undoubtedly very excited. Yoh allowed his fingers to move inside Mattie's holy spots, but she, on the other hand, didn't let go off his staff for a moment. Both of them panting and moaning quietly, massaging and caressing each other's genitals, Yoh was fighting himself from coming in Mattie's hand. Although he would surely enjoy the experience, Yoh wished to leave this for later. After a minute of stoical resistance, Mattie gave up the fight first, letting go of Yoh's dick. She leaned her head on his chest and uttered desperately:

- Yoh, I can't hold it anymore! Take me!

- What? - He asked, not sure if he had heard her right.

- Do me now! I can't... take it! - She almost whimpered. Yoh pulled out his fingers and took Mattie by the shoulders. She looked him with a disappointed remark in the eyes.

- You're really tense. - Yoh stated thoughtfully, looking at his digits, all wet from the girl's love juices. - And excited, too. You gotta chill out a bit, enjoy the moment. - He held her back with one hand and placed her on the mattress. - Here, try this one out. You'll like it.

Yoh straddled her hips and licked the smooth skin. The ginger-haired girl was watching him expectantly when he took off her black underwear, then Yoh began the same 'treatment' he used on Kanna. Mattie moaned out when the boy plunged his tongue in her slit. She tossed her head back and whimpered in the first state of her bliss:

- Damn it, Yoh! Don't you dare stop!

Kanna chuckled behind the couple. She was still naked, sitting on the mattress and watching the scene with interest.

- I gotta admit one thing: he's pretty good with the tongue.

Yoh heard that compliment and took up his head, forgetting about his companion for a second.

- You really think so? - He asked with sincere surprise Kanna had like his work. Mattie glared at him.

Kanna nodded with a silent smile on her face. Yoh felt proud of himself for doing such a great job. Then Mattie's angry tone attracted him.:

- Yoh! - She exclaimed. The shaman grinned with embarrassment.

- Sorry! - He apologized and quickly picked up from where he left off. Mattie's pants and soft moans quickly spread across the room again. The girl clutched the coverings and gasped for air; Yoh's tongue was rapidly making his way in her tensed folds. All that sucking and licking was driving her crazy. Mattie felt she was two steps away from explosion, but she didn't ask Yoh to slow down. She wanted him to finish her off mercilessly, to make all of her stress and excitement burst out in a single powerful climax. Mattie reached out and tried to press his head closer to her maidenhood, but Yoh stopped her. He deepened the oral kiss and sucked more of her juices, streaming out in his mouth. The shaman girl felt her orgasm approaching. Yoh sensed it as well and just plunged his tongue deeper in her clitoris, sealing the entrance with his lips. Mattie let out a moan of sweet bliss and came in his mouth. More of her liquids filled Yoh's mouth, who simply swallowed it without any regrets. He raised his head and looked with his calm, friendly eyes in the blushing girl. He licked one of his fingers, still wet of Mattie's love juices, and uttered:

- Tasty. - The ginger-head fixed him with a surprised eye, blushing even more at the odd compliment. He smiled again and asked her:

- Did you enjoy the moment?

She nodded positively. The girl neared him and murmured in his ear:

- Yoh, please... take me!

Her entreating tone finally convinced Yoh to make real love with her. He gave her a silent nod. The shaman pulled his body upwards so that he can be above her. Their faces were at the same level, watching straight in each other's eyes. She took him by the shoulders to keep a slight support. Yoh's tip was brushing her nude entrance, making her flinch impatiently. Mattie fixed him with an inviting look. Yoh made the first step by burrowing his head in her outer lips. Mattie gasped, surprised of how hot and hard Yoh's member was. When he peered at her questioningly, she nodded in agreement, this time allowing Yoh to plunge an inch deeper in her body. She winced from the sudden pain that pierced her. Yoh wiped away a rolling tear and pecked her soothingly. He glanced at her with a peaceful smile and spoke softly:

- It's okay. The pain will pass soon.

He neared his lips to hers, now sealing his promise. She kissed him back tenderly while wrapping her arms behind his back. Seconds later they broke the kiss to concentrate on the more important job. Just as Yoh had said, the pain truly had faded a bit, giving him the opportunity to advance with another inch. Mattie's moans were let loose when he finally buried his staff to the hilt if her vagina. Her muscles tightened around his dick, sending waves of hot pleasure throughout her body. The girl was surprised when the pain completely disappeared, now replaced by a new addictive feeling. She made a smile at the silent Yoh, who was observing her reactions. Mattie purred seductively:

- What are you waiting for, handsome? I'm right here.

Yoh grinned again and placed his hands on her waist. He raised his body a bit and leaned on his knees to keep support before drilling into her depths. Mattie clutched in his back as hard as she could when he started moving inside her. She was tight, really tight. Yoh was feeling almost painful pleasure when pulling his penis back and forth, rubbing in her tense walls. The former virgin was panting loudly with each push inside her sacred spot. Mattie began moving her hips in unison with him, doubling their common pleasure. The girl was blushing furiously, feeling his manhood thrusting in and out of her. She moaned out his name, pleading him to pound her harder. Although it wasn't Yoh's nature to be harsh, he increased his speed, going deeper with every push in her. Her whole body was covered in sheen of sweat; Yoh could feel her skin slippery, finding it a bit hard to keep his palms in one place. Mattie's sighs and passionate moans were louder and more erratic than before; he could feel the heat within her body. Her muscles were tense and tight around his member, making it even more pleasurable to move in her. Yoh, who was standing above her, neared her face for a quick kiss. She clutched feebly in his narrow back and pressed him closer to her. She groaned again, her eyes closed, not letting go of her lover. Mattie neared her head to his and uttered among her gasps of pleasure, her eyes half-closed:

- I'm... close...

- So... am I! - Yoh answered, trying to catch up his breath. The shaman was almost on the edge, but he restrained himself. He wished for her to come first. Yoh kept moving inside her, pulling it back and forth, going as deep as he could. After another minute Mattie finally let out a scream of pleasure and came all over his dick. Her muscles wrapped around Yoh's staff and it took him incredible willpower not to come inside her. He got out of her in one swift jerk and spit his load all over her abdomen and chest. Yoh made one final sigh and collapsed with a drunken smile on her flat belly when his brain shut down for a moment.

Mattie was looking with amazed eyes at the exhausted shaman who was trying to catch up his breath, his head lying on her abdomen, and smiled. She then dipped a finger in a small pool of semen between her breasts and neared the wet finger to her lips. First she tasted the liquid with her tongue, then put her finger in her mouth and sucked all of Yoh's sperm from it. For her incredible surprise, she quite liked it. Mattie tapped Yoh on the head to find out if he was still awake. The boy responded with an inquiring moan.

- Hey, you're not done yet, are ya? - The girl asked with slight reproach in her voice.

Yoh raised his head. He was looking at her with a puzzled expression.

- Still not happy! - The boy wondered with some hidden panic. The girl giggled and petted him on the head.

- I didn't mean that! So far you've been doing all the work!

- So... what's your point? - He uttered feebly, his brain running on a slower velocity. Mattie cocked eyebrows and before he could figure out what was happening, Yoh was pushed on his back and was lying on the mattress. The girl positioned her head between his straddled legs. He gulped.

- _That's_ my point. - She stated when she took his hard penis in hand. Yoh was looking at her in a weird way, surprised he would be rewarded for his all-night efforts in a way like that. She slowly began rubbing his member up and down, caressing the skin with her hands. Yoh's first gasps for air came out of his mouth quietly when Mattie's lips kissed his member. Her tongue slid down his staff and then back up, leaving a wet trail all over it. She was working him off slowly, earning suppressed pants from Yoh. When her tongue approached his tip, she stripped it from the soft skin with two fingers and took it in her mouth. Yoh gasped loudly and slightly bit his lips. Mattie began taking his cock in its full length until she reached the hilt. For her own surprise it was more fun than she thought at first. Mattie was having full control over Yoh and there was nothing he could do about it, and neither was Yoh fighting it in any way imaginable. She pulled her head up, fondling the member in her mouth with her tongue, receiving stronger grunts and gasps from Yoh. She felt his dick growing harder in her mouth and definitely hotter. Mattie increased the pace of the torture and sucked on his hard manhood. Moving her tongue up and down his length, grazing and rubbing his balls, she was savouring Yoh's taste in her mouth. Yoh, on the other hand, was wondering if Mattie was trying to kill him. Of all the strong pants and moans an observer would venture a guess that the girl was trying to suck out Yoh's soul trough his dick. It was an interesting way to leave this world, and Yoh was beginning to think Mattie was half-way of literally finishing him off. She was giving everything she had on his member, it was impossible for him to hold back his sighs of pleasure. He barely moaned out:

- Mattie, take it easy! I can't... breathe! - He shut his eyes tight, letting out another moan when she sucked harder than the last time, giving more efforts to finish him. For his luck, she released his member from her tongue, rubbing it only with hands, and stated with a naughty grin:

- I'm not taking anything easy! Just tell me... - She leaned forward, fixing him with a seductive sight, her hand caressing his erected manhood, and purred: - ...when you're _almost done_.

For his own surprise, Yoh blushed even harder from her flirtatious tone. Mattie licked his tip again and almost swallowed his penis, taking as much of him as she could. Yoh flinched from a new wave of pleasure around his soft spot when the girl kissed and sucked it tightly. After another minute of this torture Yoh finally felt shivers. He was very, very close. The shaman uttered:

- Mattie, I'm... I...

The girl heard his feeble warning and took immediate actions: she began deep-throating his cock rapidly and passionately, earning a strong yell from Yoh's mouth. He couldn't hold it anymore; Yoh unloaded himself in Mattie's mouth.

_'Mmmm...'_ The girl thought with great delight, feeling Yoh's semen spilling in her mouth. _'Delicious.'_

The girl's soft lips remained sealed around his crotch, now bobbing her head up and down his length slower, urging him not to spare a single drop. She finally let go of his wet, throbbing cock, and dried the skin with a soft kiss along his length. Mattie swallowed Yoh's semen and licked his head playfully, wiping out whatever remained from his love juices. Then she looked up: Yoh was lying on his back with head tossed back, mouth - wide opened and eyes half-closed. She felt like bursting out laughing by Yoh's exhausted look, but only let out a cheerful smile. The ginger-haired girl pulled her body up and crossed arms on Yoh's chest, putting her head there. She stared at him with an enigmatical cat smile, her lavender eyes sparkling lightheartedly in the night.

Yoh came by a few seconds later. He fixed the girl on his chest with something filled with amazement, puzzlement and approval in his eyes. He asked hesitantly:

- Am I dead?

Mattie giggled in her girly cheerful way.

- No, you're not. I won't let you die so easily, Yoh Asakura!

Yoh felt flattered: one of his former enemies has just said she won't allow him to die. He smiled faintly, hardly feeling his body from the great orgasm he experienced.

- Well, that was something I won't forget pretty soon! - He let out his customary goofy smile and rested his head on arms. Mattie shrugged closer to Yoh and peered in his eyes with a reflection of growing devotion.

The couple looked back when Mari stirred on the place she was sitting on and walked the way to Yoh and Mattie on knees and hands. The ginger-haired girl made more room for her friend. The blonde looked with her sad green eyes at Yoh and asked:

- May I have a turn now?

Yoh sat straight. He felt tired, but he still had enough energy for the youngest team 'Flower' member. Mari has been waiting for this since he got to work with Kanna and it would've been a great disappointment to reject her now.

Yoh nodded. The girl made a sad smile. She sat somehow awkwardly in his lap, but keeping distance from his face and torso, as if trying to behave herself in an uncomfortable situation like this one. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes were evading his, looking at the ground. Her face was hidden in a shadow of embarrassment and hesitance.

- I'm not... really good at this. - She mumbled, feeling awkward like a five-year-old child. She has felt like this many times before in the past, but never even once has she thought of ending up like this.

Yoh and Mari were standing face to face, or at least Yoh was watching her in the face. The male shaman took her by the waist and neared his face to hers. He uttered with a soft, soothing tone:

- I'm not good at this, too, but it seems Mattie and Kanna aren't complaining. - He gave her a relaxing friendly smile, but the blonde was still gloomy.

- This is so... _embarrassing_. - She faltered quietly. Her emerald eyes were still looking at everything else except Yoh's face. - I never thought I would end up like this... _with you_... My worst enemy...

She left the sentence unfinished. Yoh's smile faded away. He really felt pity for the girl who seemed soaked in her sorrow. Yoh reached out and caressed a soft cheek. He rubbed away a tear from her face and asked:

- You're still mad at me, aren't you?

The blonde finally took off her sight from the floor and gazed in Yoh with surprise. He was watching in an unknown point, forgotten in thought over a sudden memory that appeared in his head. The shaman nodded silently and took his hand from the girl's face. He sighed deeply, with unexpected grief in his voice.

- I understand. _He_ probably meant a lot about you.

Yoh didn't have the heart to speak out Zeke's name in front of her. Mari nodded in a quiet answer. For a few moments silence was the only thing that reigned over the room.

- I sometimes think about it... if it was really necessary to do what I've done that day. Maybe there was some other way to solve it, but... - The words were coming out of his mouth slowly, as if he was pulling out a bone from his throat. - ...he didn't leave me... any choice.

The moonlight was throwing shades across Mari's face. She looked even more grieved and miserable in the twilight of the room, her emerald eyes sparkling in sadness, burrowed somewhere among her memories. Yoh reached out and embraced her, pulling her closer to his body.

- I'm sorry if my actions have hurt you or your friends in any way. I never meant to hurt anybody.

His voice was coming out as a whisper. It was sincere, it was something she couldn't understand, but for one thing she was sure: _he wasn't lying to her_. She probably hated herself for feeling like this, but Marion believed deep in her soul she could actually forgive him. After breaking her dreams to pieces, he was standing right here, holding her in his hands, _apologizing_ to her. And although he was her enemy, she couldn't find power in her heart to reject him. Sincerity and kindness was something Marion never expected from her foes, and he was no exception. But Yoh was something obscure for the girl; after all she and her friends have done to him in the past, after the many efforts they made to kill him, he still didn't choose to hold any grudges against them. He respected both his friends and enemies and never had the wish to do anyone harm. He was willing to forgive _anyone_.

_- ...Naah. I like ya! We can play more some other time!..._

She still remembered those words, spoken out with so much cheerfulness and harmless joke. He really didn't mind her for trying to shoot him back then.

He was so _childlike_... so _innocent_. It was this innocence that convinced Mari to forgive him in her turn.

She wrapped his arms around his back. She rested her head on his shoulder, new tears now rolling down her face.

- I'm sorry... - He whispered again. The blonde cuddled closer to him, now trying to comfort him.

- What's done is done. - She answered in an unlikely soft manner. - But I still forgive you.

Their eyes met at last. The girl kissed him gingerly on the cheek. Yoh kissed her back. Mari planted a new kiss, this time on Yoh's lips, pressing her body close to his. Yoh's hands slid down her back, taking her in a tender embrace, kissing her in return and begging for entrance. She opened her lips, allowing Yoh to advance, their tongues finally meeting each other. It was a real battle of tongues. Mari was exploring Yoh's mouth while he, on the other hand, was having difficulties analyzing her. What kind of fruit was she? Peach? Apple? No, Kanna was the green apple, Mari was something very different. Maybe lemon? Nah, she wasn't sour flavour for sure, but Yoh still couldn't figure out her 'taste'. He tossed these thought behind when Mari deepened her kiss, tightening her hold of Yoh. She pressed her chest to Yoh's a bit harder, her young supple breasts rubbing against the boy's torso, resulting in a sudden and unpredicted erection. Yoh blushed furiously when Mari accidentally gave him an instant hard-on, his member touching her abdomen. The blonde was attracted by the friction around her belly and looked down, breaking the sweet kiss with Yoh. The girl blushed as well when she saw his penis, positioned so close to her body. Yoh uttered abashedly:

- Er...

- No, it's okay! - She finished with excitement in her tone. Yoh sweat-dropped, feeling hotter under the collar he wasn't wearing right now. The cutest girl from team 'Flower' whom Yoh felt kind feelings for kissed her way from his neck, went down his chest and stopped right before his private parts. She looked with childish curiosity at the boy's hard manhood. She muttered with hidden approval:

- It's... _big_.

Yoh could hear the suppressed chuckling behind him, probably coming from Kanna or Mattie. The young girl's compliment only increased Yoh's blushing.

- My body is just... too honest. - He blabbered out with a goofy smile on his face.

Mari smiled back and began to explore Yoh's manhood. She approached a hand to his member and grazed it hesitantly. It was hot and hard. Mari's fingers ran slowly along its length, studying his penis with a curious touch. The blonde felt it twitch in her hand involuntarily, making let out a soft surprised sigh. Yoh was watching her reaction carefully as the girl renewed groping his manhood. Her palm slid up inquisitively along his member, earning a quiet gasp from Yoh. She looked up in surprise, but Yoh just nodded at her to proceed. The girl took his penis in her hand, holding it gently, and rubbed it slowly up and down. The result was an encouraging sigh from her lover, which nerved her to keep fondling his staff with one hand, each second making Mari feel more confident. She carefully sped up her hand's movements, dragging her palm along Yoh's length, listening to the excited sounds coming out of his mouth. After a minute of stroking his erection, the girl finally took a taste of Yoh. She neared her lips to his tip and gave him a quick lick with her tongue. Yoh, who suddenly felt more excited than even before this night, winced unwillingly from the sudden touch of Mari's tongue. The blond girl licked her lips and tasted the shaman's head again, this time brushing a bigger area with her tongue. For her own surprise, she enjoyed the taste of his flesh. Mari stuck out her tongue for a third time and ran with her tip along his length, following a throbbing vein down to his hilt. Yoh groaned a little louder than the last time and stirred in his place. Keeping his member in one hand, the blonde made a few tours up and down his hard shaft, feeling his penis heating up from the blood rushing through it. She continued teasing Yoh like that until he began to experience almost painful pleasure, letting out sigh after sigh. Mari decided not to torment the boy anymore and kissed his member, pressing her lips close to his meat. She licked her way to the tip and took it in her mouth. She was answered with a sudden gasp for air when the girl started bobbing her head slowly, taking inch after inch in her mouth. Mari swallowed his member to the hilt painfully slow, inwardly enjoying herself by listening to Yoh's moans and sighs. She pulled her head up, tilting her head slightly left and right, playing with his member. Yoh could just sit there, panting quietly, sunk in sweet bliss, watching the girl with golden hairs between his straddled legs. Her tongue began to whirl slowly on his tip, then slid up and down his member, caressing it with a wet touch, gently nibbling on his tip, sparing not a single spot of skin. When she started polishing his staff with a bigger pace, Yoh flinched by the new chills of pleasure that rushed up his body. He uttered among his gasps for air:

- Is this... Ah!.. your... - He let out a sudden gasp when Mari's lips caused another wave of pleasure. - ...first time?

The blonde released his wet member and ran her hand to and fro along his length. She eyed him curiously and answered:

- Yeah. Am I doing this okay? - She looked at his manhood: a hot, rock-hard staff, throbbing in her hand.

Yoh grinned and fixed her with praise in his eyes. He answered excitedly:

- You're making a _very good _progress from your first time!

The girl blushed even more, evading his friendly glance. She smiled and licked his tip once more, eager to give him more pleasure. She took his length again, renewing her explorations. Yoh sighed again when his heart started beating harder and faster in his chest. Mari sucked gently from his member, bobbing her head with a steady speed. Yoh's pants and gasps were getting more excited with the second, as well as more erratic. Mari had already gotten the hang of the deep-throating and was now practicing on Yoh's penis, making unexpected progress. She pressed her lips close to his meat, teasing it with her tongue, licking and sucking passionately from his full length. Of course, Yoh was on the edge once again and was fighting to hold the line for a little longer. Mari, on the other hand, was determined to finish off Yoh and it was not long until he felt the impending burst in his body. His face was redder than before, his body was sweating and his breathing was shaky. He shut his eyes tight and muttered with last breath:

- Mari, I... Aaagh! - He moaned again and flinched by the new wave of pleasure coursing through his body. He couldn't even finish the sentence; the signs of the inevitable orgasm had already stormed his body. Mari increased her head's pace, sucking and fondling the hot member with her tongue. Yoh groaned and tried to tell her to back away, but the girl kept attacking his penis with full force. He was really done for now.

- Aaahhh! - He cried out in pleasure and his self-restraint broke to shards. Yoh finally succumbed to the sweet bliss and spilled out his liquid's in Marion's mouth. He shut his eyes tight, afraid to see what was going to happen next.

Mari had already noticed Yoh was only moments away from his boiling point but didn't release his member from her oral kiss. The next thing she realized was her mouth being flooded by Yoh's juices. When the first jet of semen entered her mouth she let go of his shaft quickly and eyed it curiously. Another spurt of thick white juice shot from his tip and dripped down her fingers, still gripped around his member. Mari rubbed her hand slower up his length, resulting in another exhausted sigh from Yoh's lips and a little more of the shaman's sperm spilling out and watering her hand. The blonde gave him a slow handjob until the last drop of semen was on her fingers. She felt sticky, but for some reason Mari wasn't disgusted at all.

_'I made him come.'_ She thought unbelievingly. Her regard was still locked at her wet hand, still holding Yoh's member. _'I made him come!... Cool!'_ The girl smiled to herself, proud of her own little feat.

Mari tried her lover's juices in her mouth. The blonde was even more surprised to find out Yoh was _delicious_ in a funny way. She swallowed the semen and looked thirstily at the gluey pool of love juices all over her hand. It would've been a shame to let it go to waste. She licked her fingers, savouring Yoh sexual taste in her mouth, then sucked out whatever there was on Yoh's member. The shaman moaned when the blonde licked his member again, drying the semen from it with a tight kiss. She licked her way up and down Yoh's length three times, tasting and swallowing the thick semen drops. Yoh collapsed backwards, his mouth half-opened. Mari lifted her head up when she finished licking up the sweet juices from his hard staff and looked at him. Judging by the dizzy look on his face, he had obviously liked it _a lot_. She pulled her body up and eyed him patiently with a small smile on her face.

- How was it? - She asked with the curious, anxious tone of a beginner cook who had just served his first meal and was now expecting to hear the worst comments ever. But fortunately, the beginner's luck was with her; Yoh slightly opened his eyes and uttered with a worn out voice:

- It was... out of this world.

Mari's smile evidently widened. For Yoh's amazement, she buried her face in his chest and chirped out happily:

- Thank you, Yoh!

Yoh didn't miss the opportunity to sweat-drop. The boy wondered hesitantly:

- Emm... We're not done yet, are we?

The blonde raised her head and fixed him with childish glee.

- Of course not! You haven't done it to me yet!

Yoh slowly sat straight, supporting his tired body on arms. He eyed the girl with a slight frown on his forehead. She was waiting for him to take control of the situation. After a couple of second he got a grip on himself and neared Mari's face. He took her gently by the shoulders and asked softly:

- You sure you wanna do this?

Mari nodded, still smiling at Yoh.

- More than anything else in the world, Yoh. - She whispered eagerly in his ear. The bright moon light was filtering through the only window in the room, making her golden hairs shine in the warm night.

Yoh's hand stroke her supple back and tangled a finger in a tuft of blond hair. She pressed her body close to his chest, her excited nipples rubbing against his torso. Yoh embraced the girl ardently and their lips clashed in a blissful kiss. His hands then glided down her back again, stopping at the area of her waist, wrapping them around her and pressing her closer to him. Their tongues danced together, whirling in each other's mouth and probing keenly. Yoh's hands had positioned themselves close to the blonde's hips, holding her by the waist but hesitant to advance lower. Mari helped him by releasing her hold around Yoh's body and taking his hands, sliding them down her back and putting his palms on her bum. Yoh couldn't help himself blush at the girl's soft, but sly smile when he touched her rear parts. She was only wearing white lace panties, her tights covered with a thin layer of white pantyhose. Before he knew it, her hands were helping him slide down the lace garment off her private parts. The panties slipped down her hips, revealing a small fair-haired triangle of hair around her entrance. Yoh looked down somewhat coyly. He glanced again at Mari's emerald eyes, now looking at her questioningly. She nodded quietly and pressed him back on the mattress. Yoh laid down on his back, waiting to see what the girl had in mind. For his surprise, she placed her body over him, his erected manhood now coming in sight again.

Yoh uttered rather uncertainly:

- Are you sure you want to be on top?

He received a confident nod. Then he asked in a relaxed manner:

- Do you know what you have to do?

Mari's determination slightly faded away. She answered with a small frown on her face:

- Yeah, I think so. I have to put it in, right?

Yoh, who had already figured out Mari was a virgin, nodded with a friendly smile on his face. The boy placed his hands on her waist to help her stay above him. He replied carefully:

- You're right. But I think your first time might hurt in this pose.

- I still wanna try it. - Mari responded, her face now calm as usual.

Yoh sighed in temporary defeat. He nodded in agreement and held her tighter by the waist. The blonde placed hands on his chest to keep support. Yoh glanced at the distance between Mari's maidenhood and his penis. There was only an inch away from her entrance. She lowered her body on his shaft, his tip now brushing her holy regions, sending chills across her body. He looked at her once questioningly and received a positive nod from her. Yoh gently pushed down her hips, shortening the distance between their bodies. Mari helpfully lowered her body, his head now entering her outer lips. Mari gasped from the sudden friction in her slit when Yoh's tip penetrated within her. The girl let out a quiet gasp and bit her lower lip. Yoh eyed her anxiously and mumbled softly:

- Are you okay?

Mari looked at him soothingly and answered:

- It feels... kinda strange.

Yoh smiled at her, a little calmer now. She hinted him to proceed, allowing Yoh to slide his member an inch deeper in her. When he finally penetrated half of the distance, the blonde sighed harshly when she felt a sudden, blinding pain. She winced and looked down at Yoh, who was also watching her anxiously:

- Yoh... - She uttered, holding back her tears. - It hurt!

The shaman stroked her hips, seeing as he didn't want to cause her more pain by his movements.

- Take a deep breath, relax... the pain will soon be gone. - He guided her with a peaceful tone. Mari followed his advice and inhaled deeply, until she finally took control of her body. The pain had visibly faded away as Yoh had said earlier. Now that she knew what to expect from her first time, she felt prepared to continue. She nodded down at him to advance. Yoh slowly impaled her with his full length, earning pants and gasps from the excited Marion. She felt pain for a second time, but this one felt like a slight pinch compared to the ache she experienced only moments ago. The uncomfortable feeling vanished only seconds later, replaced by something new and amazing. Was this sensation supposed to be so good?

Mari leaned forward to meet the shaman's face, her body still connected with Yoh's. Her eyes were shut in a drowsy, calm manner, and there was a dreamy smile on her face. The girl looked like she had entered the first state of absolute bliss. She opened her eyes, revealing two emerald orbs, looking with reflection of unexplainable happiness at Yoh.

Yoh noticed the changes with a relieved heart. He inquired softly:

- How do you feel?

She tilted her head away, her smile widening a little. She uttered in total astonishment:

- I never thought it would... feel so good. It's amazing... - She left the sentence unfinished, her blissful smile remaining on her face. Yoh slid his hands up her back and stroke the waterfall of golden hair. He neared her face and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She answered back in probing his mouth with her tongue in gratitude. When they broke up, she stood straight on his hardened manhood, pressing hands on his chest. Yoh moved his palms down and took her by the waist. He raised an eyebrow inquiringly. She answered with a quick nod, thus allowing Yoh to take actions. He tightened his grip, but still gentle enough not to hurt the girl, and pulled her up his length, then thrust in her. She gasped by the friction in her body, her muscles tight around his pole. The male shaman was holding her body, helping her go up and down his member, earning growing moans and sighs from the blonde. Moments later the couple got a steady rhythm and pretty soon they were both groaning in shared pleasure.

- I... Agh! - The girl on top of him tried to say something but got interrupted by the sudden waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Crystal-clear sweat drops were dripping down her naked body, falling on Yoh's chest and hips. She tried to speak once more, this time picking her words and breathing carefully:

- Yoh... not...so hard... - She collapsed on his chest, feebly gripping around the shaman's torso. Her moans were completely released, pouring out of her mouth in their full force. The blonde closed her eyes and pressed her body to Yoh's, trying to take more of his member in her. Yoh ran a hand through her hair, brushing the bangs covering her face. She eyed him with a pleading look. Yoh slowed down a little, allowing Mari to catch up her breath. She whispered:

- It's perfect... keep going!

With her head and arms resting on his body, Yoh kept pushing inside her body, feeling her hot and tight. The former virgin was moaning and panting softly on him, her long hairs covering her body and his like a golden blanket. After a minute of their passionate loving she besought him with an exhausted voice:

- Yoh... go faster!...

Yoh increased the pace, this time going deeper in her. She let out a scream of pleasure, feeling him moving inside her faster. Her hips bucked up when she felt electricity coursing through her whole body. Rills of sweat were dripping down her back and shoulders. She embraced him tighter and whimpered out:

- Yoh! I'm... getting close!

- So am I! - Answered the boy, locking his hold around her waist and increasing his thrust. Marion moaned again when her whole body was suddenly turned on fire. His dick felt like a hot poker of steel in her, pushing deeper and deeper with each push. She yelped when she felt her climax approaching and clutched her fingers in Yoh. He winced when he felt his own orgasm drawing near. When the critical moment came, he bucked up his whole body and stood straight. He jerked from her with slight reluctance and came all over her. In that same moment Mari climaxed as well, watering Yoh's hips with a rill of love liquid.

Moments later the couple collapsed on the mattress, both breathing and sighing deeply, covered with each other's juices. Mari groped around Yoh's shoulder, her eyes closed, then she slid down her fingers and took his hand. Yoh beamed her with an inquiring sight. The girl was still panting from her first and greatest sexual burst, her smooth skin on the abdomen and chest covered with some of Yoh's semen. He, on the other hand, had some of Mari's vaginal secretion around his hips. His hand wandered down and dipped a finger tip in a small pool of whitish liquid, then licked it curiously. Mari's eyes widened a little when she saw her lover tasting her for the first time.

Yoh turned to face her shocked glance. He answered with a broad goofy smile:

- It tastes good. - He announced. The boy licked his finger again, drying it from the love juice. Mari blushed when Yoh actually swallowed a piece of her. - For some reason reminds me of a... _peach_.

He mulled over his words, somehow amazed by himself. Peach, he said? Then maybe she was a peach after all.

Mari answered smartly by dipping a finger of her own in one of Yoh's pools on her body and licked it. She sucked away the sperm from her finger in front of his surprised sight and stated:

- You're tasty, too. - She thought for a second and added: - Orange flavour, maybe?

The two burst in a friendly laughter. Mari cuddled closer to him, still holding his hand, and spoke in his ear:

- And Yoh... - She smiled at him when she finally turned her back to the past, tossing away whatever grudges she had left against him. - _Thank you_.

For ten seconds the boy and the girl were only staring at each other. Then Yoh snickered in his customary way, wrapping an arm around Mari's shoulder.

- You're welcome, Mari. - He beamed her softly. - We're friends now, right?

- Best friends. - She confirmed with a smile on her face. The girl cuddled closer to her companion with a delighted look on her face, still holding his hand in her own. There was something new in her now; a warm feeling. Was it called...

_love?_

- I hate to break up the moment... - Announced Kanna's voice from Yoh's left. - But I think there are other people here waiting their turn.

The hugged couple broke from their inward bliss and faced Kanna's dark, patient face. Yoh raised an eyebrow at the naked woman with sincere inquiry.

- Emm... like who? - He drawled with hidden sly in his tone.

The azure-haired woman responded with a small smirk. She neared him and lied on the mattress, resting her chin on one hand and the other one wandering around Yoh's chest. For a second Mari glared at her team leader furiously.

- You're lookin' at her. - She stated with the frightening grin of mischievous intentions. - Did you forget about me, _kid?_

She stressed almost imperceptibly on the last word, _'kid'_. Yoh cocked his eyebrows at the significant answer from the woman, allowing her finger to roam around Yoh's chest. The blond girl had backed away a little, looking at both Yoh and Kanna. The male shaman glanced at Mari with vague desperation, as if saying _'Sorry, there's nothing I can do about it.'_ Mari shrugged in reply with the shade of an abashed smile on her face and nodded at him encouragingly. She stepped back, leaving Yoh entirely to the once-again excited Kanna.

The blue-haired woman drew nearer to Yoh, placing on hand on his chest, the other one on his hip. The shaman glanced at her with an expressionless mug and wondered:

- You seem to be in a hurry?

Kanna replied by simply pressing a hand on his chest and pinning him to the wall with a naughty look. She straddled his hips and neared her head to his manhood. Yoh gasped loudly when a female tongue caressed his member for the third time this night.

The young woman's tongue was exploring Yoh's dick with a teasing lick, receiving in return a quick hard-on. She neared her lips to his penis and ran her mouth up and down his length, nibbling and sucking lightly. For Yoh's great surprise, Kanna's playful 'game' on his member was an unexpected source of great pleasure. New hot waves have begun coursing around his body, resulting in sighs coming from his mouth. Her tongue was sliding down slowly, leaving a trail of wet on his erection, licking down to his hilt and playing with his balls. He panted loudly when she took them in her mouth, sucking the excited flesh and driving him to a new state of sexual pleasure. His pants turned to moans when her hand gripped his dick and rubbed it up its length. She got a steady pace on Yoh's hard shaft, still whirling her tongue all over his testes. Yoh realized he was having certain difficulties controlling himself. By the skilful way Kanna was working him off, he was going to come only in a matter of minute.

The woman noticed his distress and - for Yoh's luck - released his balls from her mouth.

- What's wrong? - She asked him. Unfortunately, her hand ran up his dick faster. - Don't tell me you're almost done?

Kanna was watching him how he struggled to take breath after breath with unimaginable glee in her heart. When she didn't receive a reply from him, the woman suddenly sealed her lips around his member and started bobbing her head rapidly up and down. Yoh let out an abrupt cry of pleasure due to her vicious attack and even made an effort to pull himself out of her. He clutched on her blue hairs in an attempt to pull her head up, but suddenly felt even weaker when she just increased her tongue's pace. His fingers released the tufts of azure hairs and rested on his hips loosely when he suddenly realized his powers were completely drained. He gave up the fight to restrain her and felt his body dragging down the wall. With the last remainders of his strength he supported his body on palms so that he will stay in an upward position. He was grunting and sighing deeply from the pleasure coming around his private parts, fondled by Kanna's tongue.

After another ten seconds of this inhuman torture Kanna freed his member from her mouth and beamed him with a coyly look. His face was all red, sweat was dripping down his body in small rills, excited pants were pouring from his mouth as he was desperately trying to catch up his breath.

The woman had never seen Yoh so _weak _before. He was in her full control, that's for sure.

She took his throbbing penis in her grip, rubbing the member with a steady pace, but still with a remark she would start tormenting him mercilessly again any time now. Kanna stated impatiently:

- You didn't answer my question, Yoh, so I'll just ask you again: _You're not done yet, are you?_

Kanna increased her hand's speed noticeably and was granted more sighs from Yoh as she had planned. She was looking at his exhausted face, enjoying her undeniable hold over him. Her tongue slightly slipped out of her mouth and teased Yoh's head with her tip. The shaman let out another exhausted sigh and barely groaned out:

- _No_... No, no... not yet...

- Oh? - She inquired in innocent wiliness, glancing at him. The woman smirked when his body flinched due to the new hot shivers sent from Kanna's merciless grip. Yoh's sighs were renewed when her hand stroke his erection even harder than before. Her hand was moving quickly up and down his length, causing more groans of sexual bliss from Yoh, but still not pushing him over the edge. She wished to savour this moment for later. Kanna hadn't taken off her sight from his the whole time her hand was rubbing his meat passionately. She wondered again:

- How long can you hold it back, Yoh?

Yoh didn't answer, probably because he was too busy restraining the inevitable explosion in his body, his breathing was harsh and erratic. Kanna could see how much effort he was giving to delay reaching his climax, but she just couldn't help herself from teasing him. She lowered her head to his staff and replaced her hand with tongue and mouth. Kanna sucked on his hard meat with sadistic pleasure, once again receiving a shriek of delight from Yoh.

He knew he was losing the fight from the moment the hot waves spread across his body. There was a huge stain of red blush all over his face, his eyes shut tight, gasp after gasp escaping his lips. When he finally came to realize Kanna wouldn't give up, he was forced to use desperate measures. He feebly opened his eyes and whimpered out:

- K... K... - He was interrupted every second from the new tide of pleasure coursing through his body. The boy gasped out again: - Khh... Ka... _Kanna!_

The azure-haired woman was bobbing her head up and down his penis, swallowing, licking and sucking. She fondled the tip with her tongue, enjoying Yoh's taste in her mouth. She released him from her mouth with slight reluctance when his cries for help came to her hearing. The young woman purred out with the same flirtatious, coyly tone as before:

- Yes, Yoh? - Her hand picked up from where her mouth left off and caressed his dick with a more gentle touch.

- N... N... Not... so quickly! Don't do it... so fast... - He puffed out, staring helplessly at Kanna's mysteriously cold, lake blue eyes. She smirked impishly:

- Why? You'll come sooner or later, so what's the use to struggle? - She slowed down the pace of her hand until she finally stopped, releasing him from her iron grip. Kanna pulled her body up so that her ample breasts would come in Yoh's sight and leaned her chest a little over Yoh's manhood. - So how about we just finish this?

She concluded with the quiet remark of the torturer who was only warming up. Yoh's eyes widened a bit when she figured out what she was about to do and widened even more when she acted; she took her firm bosom in hands and pressed them to Yoh's hardened manhood. The shaman was surprised Kanna would think of something like that and completely lost concentration; he gasped quietly when Kanna's host flesh rubbed at his own. He didn't know which was more arousing: the look of Kanna's breasts moving up and down his length, or the pleasurable friction between her tits and his member in her cleavage. These parts of her body felt _hot_, soft too. The sensation from her breasts massaging his crotch was more than delightful. Yoh quickly found himself letting out more sighs and grunts. Kanna raised her eyes to beam at the boy:

- You like it? - She inquired almost rhetorically, with the same fervent purr in her voice. Yoh smiled with an expression of honest enjoyment. His eyes were closed as if he was experiencing a very pleasant dream. He nodded and spoke:

- Yeah... It's very... creative.

Kanna smiled back. She granted him a quicker massage of his member, holding her breasts in hands and pulling them up and down Yoh's length. She stuck out her tongue and lowered her head, teasing Yoh's tip between her boobs. The shaman didn't hold back any of his gasps, thinking it was about time he valued Kanna's efforts to finish him off. He discarded every resistance and gave in to the sweetness of his partner's body. Her soft breasts were sliding quickly up Yoh's dick, pressed tight to his meat, causing more heat from the contact. Kanna's own breathing was now erratic due to her physical stabs. Both of them were sweating and panting heavily, moving in unison to quicken Yoh's climax. Half a minute later he gasped out:

- Kanna... I--

She nodded in agreement. The woman chafed his member harder and faster than before, her torso now moving up and down with her breasts, holding Yoh in a tight embrace. More sweat oozed down the male shaman's body, moans and loud pants escaping his throat. He clenched his teeth when the great moment finally came upon him and let out a cry of pleasure when he released all of his excitement in liquid form. He felt like he was flying to the seventh heaven. A jet of semen squirted out of Yoh's member and spilled all over her breasts, neck and face. More spurts of sperm gushed out, covering her bosom, even spreading to her arms and fingers, in a thick white juice. She finally let go of his throbbing penis and realized she was covered in Yoh's love liquids. She tasted the semen around her lips and felt Yoh's taste in her mouth. He had a strangely delicious savour in her mouth, she wasn't sure if it was normal to feel it like that.

_'Strange...'_ She thought, wiping some semen from her cheek with a digit. The woman examined the white, thick fluid on her fingertip. _'Is it right to feel so good? I'm all sticky and covered with this stuff, but...'_ She left the thought unfinished. Kanna shrugged to herself and smiled silently. _'Eh... what the heck?'_

She licked the semen from her fingers and hands, then moved on Yoh's manhood. She caressed his length with a warm, thankful kiss, wiping off his love juiced and savouring his taste for a final time. The woman released his member and pulled her body up so that her head will be at Yoh's level. She cuddled close to him, their bodies pressed against each other, surprising and exciting Yoh in one single moment.

- So? - She asked, her finger wandering around Yoh's young torso. - How did it feel?

The shaman rolled his eyes and glanced somewhere, giving himself time to think of an appropriate answer. Then he uttered cheerfully:

- Emmm... I can't think of words... I mean... - He added quickly when the woman beamed him with an enigmatical look. - ...No, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, it was okay...

- _Okay?_ - Quoted Kanna with a remark of disappointment.

- Not just 'okay'! It was... I... er...

He stopped and looked at the woman, leaning on his chest. There wasn't anger in her fixed sight, or irritation from Yoh's awkwardness. She had a pleased expression on her face, she was _smiling_. You won't see a smile on Kanna Bismark's face every day, so it was a miracle the woman looked satisfied from her life for a while. The bare fact Kanna was watching him, cuddled up to him, and he was _still_ _alive_, was a good sign in every way you look at it.

- Well... - He uttered, still mulling how to describe his experience. - I don't think I can complain about anything right now. It was _great_. - He finished with a goofy grin that could seriously shatter someone's patience, but the temperature in the room remained surprisingly constant, as well as Kanna's composure.

Kanna nodded and made a small smirk. She glanced at Yoh with her blue eyes.

- That's all I want to hear... for now.

She left the sentence hanging in the air. When Yoh regarded her curiously, she continued:

- It's your turn, Yoh.

Yoh quickly figured out what she was hinting him about and nodded in approval. He took her by the waist and turned her around so that her slender back will be against him. She obeyed him, curious what Yoh had in mind. Kanna groped behind her back and grasped at Yoh's sides to keep support. The shaman's hands slipped down her hips and pulled her up so that she could be above his excited manhood. The coupled pressed each other's bodies tight, feeling the heat coursing through their bodies. Yoh nuzzled around Kanna's soft neck, licking and kissing the skin, his face snuggled close to the waterfall of azure hair. The woman responded in soft sighs, caused by Yoh's prying tongue, and held closer to him. Two hands straddled her legs and a second later she yelped in both pain and pleasure; Yoh's hardened penis had penetrated her, plunging his tip in her sacred spot. She groaned out in excitement when Yoh slowly impaled her on his staff, trying not to cause her much pain. The woman moaned his name softly when he buried his dick to the hilt in her.

- Yoh... - She uttered and bit her lower lip. Pain had suddenly overtaken her, caused by the rupture of her maidenhead. Yoh's relieving hands were massaging her lower parts, his lips were kissing her neck soothingly and mumbling something quietly in her ears. Kanna didn't expect for the pain to fade out so quickly. Maybe it was because of Yoh's caring touch, sliding gently across her skin.

- Does it still hurt? - He uttered softly, looking her from behind. She turned her head to face Yoh. There was a hesitant and kinda confused mug on her face.

- I'm fine. - She stated. The woman stirred nervously, trying to take a more comfortable position. For the first time she felt uncertain for something, feeling like a schoolgirl who was about to have her first kiss with a boy. Kanna winced by the sensation around her sacred spots. The pain was completely gone; the only thing now was the strange, indescribable feeling of warm pleasure coming from the connection between Yoh's body and hers.

Yoh chew over a thought that had popped up in his head moments ago. He then asked in surprise:

- You're a... _virgin_?

Kanna glared at him somewhat irritated, but mostly embarrassed. The fact Yoh's member was inside her didn't get to her a bit. She grumbled at him:

- Well, _duh_! There's a first time for everything! What made you think I'm not virgin?

She cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. Yoh didn't gulp, nor did he sweat-drop. Still holding Kanna by the hips, he rummaged through his head for an answer that would not ruin his life temporarily. Or if he was _very_ unlucky - permanently. Unfortunately, nothing good was coming up to him right now, seeing as Kanna's back was pressed to him. For some reason, the temperature in the room suddenly got lower.

- Emm... - He tried hesitantly, ready for the worst. - It was just a _guess_?

He faced her. The expression on Kanna's face was somehow numbed, her eyes fixed in his. She finally broke the silence:

- Well? - She stirred again, darting him with an impatient look. - Are you gonna stand there all night or must I do everything myself?

He smiled in relieve.

- Neither. - Yoh concluded. He gripped carefully around Kanna's bottom parts and got ready. - All you have to do is ask.

The shaman pulled her up his length carefully, then thrust in her body, causing the woman to gasp when the hot feeling washed over her system. Yoh slowly began to move in her, his hands under Kanna, sliding her up and down, listening to her aroused groans and pants. The boy nestled his head on Kanna's neck, planting kisses on the soft skin, teasing her with his tongue's slight touch, then moved up to her face and savoured her taste, kissing and licking tenderly the area around her cheek and ear. The woman was surprised Yoh's playful touch was exciting her so much. Her soft groans only grew stronger as Yoh slightly increased his pace, but Kanna was able to find benefit in each of Yoh's moves in her. She groped behind her back and clutched around Yoh's waist, trying to keep herself upright in Yoh's lap. She straddled her hips a little and positioned herself in Yoh's lap. The shaman increased the tempo, his member plunging to the hilt in Kanna's depths, making her let out more moans of pleasure.

Kanna grasped tighter around Yoh's waist, her body moving up and down on Yoh's dick, her eyes shut tight. She hated herself for it, but she really enjoyed it. She got laid for her first time from a presumable foe who was twelve years younger than her, but - for God's sake! - she _loved_ it! It appeared that it was Yoh's calling to please people, especially women, so easily, or maybe this Casanova charm was just running in the Asakura blood? Kanna didn't know and didn't care at all; her greatest moment of bliss was now and she didn't intend to miss it.

Yoh felt Kanna's muscles getting tense around his member as he rocked her harder. He was getting more excited by listening to her moans of sexual pleasure, her hands wrapped around his waist and his lips nuzzling around her neck. A minute or so later Kanna glanced at the boy licking and kissing her body and muttered in amazement:

- How... the hell... do you do it?

Yoh ceased teasing her skin and raised his face with a pondering look on it. A minute later he answered with almost no breath:

- It probably... comes natural...

- It's... more... like... a talent... - Gasped out a sweaty, panting Kanna. - You... sure you've... never... done it before?...

He shook his head. She raised eyebrows again, this time in astonishment.

- Great. - She concluded briefly. Kanna finally caught up with Yoh's pace and could now slide up and down on him, resulting in new amounts of unexpected enjoyment.

- Mind if... we... change the... pose? - Uttered Yoh among his gasps, his hands now positioned on the azure-haired woman's waist.

Kanna felt her hands tingling from her tight grip around Yoh's body. She released him and was about to collapse on the mattress, but Yoh quickly caught her before she fell. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, pressing her to his body. The woman felt tired as never before.

- Sure. - She agreed, out of spire to her exhaustion. She forced a sly smile on her blushing face. - Let's see what else you've got.

Yoh considerately placed her on one side on the mattress and pulled himself out of her. Kanna leaned on her arm and waited to see what Yoh was about to do. He laid on the bed, picked up her hip and rested it on his waist. From this position he had a perfect view of her gorgeous body. He positioned himself behind her, then with one hand he raised her thigh a little so that he can make more way to enter her, and with the other arm he supported his body. He carefully placed his tip at her entrance, then plunged his cock in her womanhood for a second time. Kanna let out a yelp when she felt him inside her and flinched from the pleasurable thrust between her legs. She started moving with him, groaning and gasping from the great feeling of having a man so close to her. Yoh had resumed planting kisses and pecking her skin, his lips pressed to her and licking a wet path from her neck to her shoulder. Not slowing his pace even a little, he moved his head down her collarbone, then went up to her shoulder and slid down her arm.

Kanna was honestly stunned to see Yoh turning so much attention to every detail of her body. He was caressing the skin with his tongue, teasing her with gentle kisses, his hand stroking her thigh and in the same time pushing in her vagina with skilful accuracy. She didn't hold back any of her erotic moans of pleasure that were unknown to her for so long, because she really felt that way. She loved the way he held her. She lover the way he caressed her skin. She loved the way he kissed her arms and neck. She loved the way he tasted her, licking and sucking every inch of her bristled body. She loved the way he pulled his staff in and out of her, with a constant, but strong speed, but not allowing his push to hurt her even a bit.

She felt secure and desired for the first time in her life. She never even expected to get what she yearned for so desperately from Yoh, Zeke's sworn enemy, and therefore her own. But... he didn't treat her like a foe; he accepted her the way she was. It was as if he wouldn't hold grudges even against the greatest sinner on Earth, as long as Yoh believed he could be redeemed. Kanna then realized what unique man Yoh was; he had the power to _forgive_ - a power she never hand and never had the time to develop it.

Yoh and Kanna were gasping in their common enjoyment, with Yoh's head lowered to her neck once again, kissing her body tenderly. She glanced at him and let out a smile. Yoh fixed her with an inquiring sight and asked among his puffs:

- So?... How... is it?

- God! - She moaned out and groped with her free arm behind her. She clutched at Yoh's shoulder, making him let out a small yip from her tight hold. - That's... amazing!

Her whole body was convulsing by the thrust inside her. Her azure hairs had covered her face, revealing only a pair of lake blue eyes to stare at Yoh with astonishment. Yoh neared his lips to her face and murmured in an unlikely flirtatious manner in her ear:

- If you want to... I can... go a little... faster... - His sentence was left unfinished. He resumed letting out sigh after sigh as he plunged his member in Kanna's hot womanhood. She, on the other hand, could only groan at her fortune. The young woman fixed him with an impatient sight, removed a few long tufts of hair from her face and replied:

- Then... what are you... waiting for? - Kanna exclaimed and moved her hand down to her sacred spots. She pressed two fingers and spread her lower lips, widening her entrance noticeably. She beamed at him invitingly: - I'm watching!

Yoh was more than happy to oblige; he picked up her thigh and began pushing in her passionately. It was not long until the two began moaning and groaning in shared bliss. Yoh lowered his head over Kanna's chest and stuck out his tongue, playing with an excited nipple on her breast. She yelped when the searing wave of delight quickly stormed her body again. Yoh sucked on her breast and slightly nibbled on her nipple, exciting the woman even more. She reached back and pressed Yoh's head closer to her breast, pleading him to take more of her. He obediently licked her nipple and whirled his tongue around the small lump, in the meantime proceeding with probing Kanna's hot body with his member. Grunts of sweet pleasure were still escaping her tongue while her fingers were rubbing the spot between her legs where Yoh's penis was pushing inside. A minute later she removed her fingers, tossed her head aside so that she can face Yoh. She gently removed his head from her chest and neared his face. He was surprised when Kanna planted a deep, passionate kiss on his lips, but answered by kissing her back, begging for entrance with his tongue. She allowed him to slip inside her, their tongues now caressing each other and whirling around. She was sighing and grunting softly in his mouth as the hot friction in her body didn't seem to cease. She broke from their kiss and gasped out wearily:

- Aren't you... tired?

Yoh replied with a sweaty, exhausted, but goofy grin:

- Yeah, kinda... I mean, you're... enjoying this... right? - He puffed out, their faces only an inch away from each other.

She nodded carefully and continued:

- How about we... change pose?...

Not even slowing his thrust inside her a little, he raised eyebrows in surprise:

- What... Again? - He panted out, one hand keeping Kanna's thigh raised and the other one rested on her waist.

She nodded again. A second later Yoh smiled again, this time a little more seriously, and jerked his dick out of her. Kanna fixed him with a discontented look.

- Alright then... - He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her up. The woman was stunned when Yoh completely took control of the situation and positioned her on top of him, her legs rested around him and turned face to face. A moment later she impaled her twat on his erection and resumed with her excited groans.

Once again sinking in their common bliss of flesh, she beamed at him with a small smile on her face. For the second time this night Yoh saw her with such a smile, so filled with sincere emotions.

- Much better. - She announced. She placed her hands on his shoulders and neared him. His arms embraced her and pressed her harder to him, her ample bosom rubbing at his chest, adding a substantial amount to his excitement. The two were sighing and panting due to the new waves of fervency coursing through them. After a minute of their love making, Kanna uttered among her gasps:

- Yoh... I'm close...

Yoh nodded in agreement.

- Me too. - He answered. Kanna pressed her body even closer to Yoh's torso, moving up and down his member, quickening the approach of their common climax. She wrapped arms behind his back. Yoh did the same, intertwining fingers in the waterfall of blue hair falling down her back. She rested her chin on his shoulder and kept panting and moaning, feeling the great moment drawing near. Suddenly, she mumbled out:

- Yoh... I want you... - She stopped to take a few short breaths. Yoh peered at her questioningly. She finished her sentence:

- Yoh... I want you to... come inside me!

This obviously startled Yoh. He gazed at her with vague astonishment and disturbance.

- But, Kanna... - He began, but was interrupted softly:

- I want... to come together... with you... - Yoh couldn't see clearly the expression on her face, but her eyes were probably closed. - Don't... take this moment away!...

- But then you will... - He started again, but was stopped again:

- I know, but... I...agh... - She puffed out, then added: - I think I... know what to do... if that happens...

Yoh glanced at her doubtfully.

- You do?

- Yeah... sure. Trust me... - She whispered. She flinched when the first signs of her orgasm appeared in her. - Yoh!

- But...

- Please! Do it! - She almost whimpered out and gripped at his back. A second later she let out a strong moan. Another second afterwards Yoh came to a decision after a short quarrel with himself. He pushed her down, thrusting his member as deep as he could in her, and a moment later he reached his boiling point. For some unique coincidence of faith, Kanna climaxed as well. A bolt of lightning pierced their bodies when the blissful explosion hit them with full force. The shaman's eyes widened and gasped out numbly when the two winced in their ultimate fulfillment. Yoh shot out his cum in her, his liquids splashing all over her vagina and dribbled down his cock. Kanna's nectar dripped out of her slit as well, trickling down to the hilt of his member.

The two were gasping for air, grabbed in a tight embrace, their heads resting on each other's shoulder. Yoh couldn't move, not only because of the effects of the enormous orgasm that had paralyzed his body, but also due to the shock and amazement of what he had done. He came in her. He felt how her muscles tightened around his crotch and made him spill all of his load in her. The sensation was incredible, but now he had some serious worries on his head.

He glanced at the woman, breathing deeply on his shoulder, her body rested on his chest. She felt hot and still tense, but her presence was somehow relieving. She asked him to do this, so now the responsibility for their action was shared.

Kanna stroke his well-formed back, her hand now slightly gripped at his shoulder-blade. Despite Yoh was twelve years younger than her, he had formed a commendable body structure and some muscle mass. The boy seemed a lot older than it visually appeared.

Yoh beamed at the azure-haired woman when she sighed softly. Her breathing was now steady and calm, the effects of their climax had worn out. She stirred a little in his lap and settled her head more comfortable on his shoulder.

- It was... incredible. - She uttered with a peaceful voice. - For the first time ever I feel so... feminine.

Kanna cuddled closer to him. Yoh, in his turn, ran a hand down her back, his fingers playing with some of her hair. He shut his eyes serenely and mumbled softly:

- I can say it's a pleasure to be with you, Kanna. I mean, you're... not so bad after all...

For his luck, he guessed the right words. He was answered with a short silence behind him. Kanna raised her head and their eyes met - two dark chocolate eyes and a pair of lake blue orbs. There was a warm smile on her face; something you won't see every day on Kanna Bismark's face.

- This is the last time I underestimate you, Yoh Asakura. - She stated with a slight remark of joke in her voice. Yoh grinned at her.

- Same here. You're a hard nut to crack, Kanna Bismark. - He commended her cheerfully.

The next thing Kanna did amazed and startled him most this night: she quickly neared her face to his and kissed him on the cheek. Yoh stood there with a surprised, frozen mug on his face, and a small blush where her lips kissed him. This small, unpredicted and innocent peck was what it astonished him most, like the wild sex with three women one by one was absolutely nothing. He carefully touched the spot, his sight fixed in Kanna's gleeful eyes. This was probably her gratitude. Yoh came across the thought he had received appreciation from Kanna Bismark, the woman who tried to kill him three times so far and didn't succeed, but this night she achieved a victory of her own.

The score between them was finally settled.

Mari and Mattie moved closer to Yoh and Kanna. The woman released him from her embrace and leaned on the wall not far away from him. The blonde cuddled closer to him with a delighted look on her face. Mattie sat from his right and peered at him with her impish violet eyes. Yoh looked at all three of them. The three girls from Team 'Flower', one of Zeke's most powerful henchmen, were sitting on a mattress around Yoh in a comfortable midnight silence.

You finally realized how tired he was. He wiped off a rill of sweat down his forehead and puffed out:

- Man, I'm bushed! - He raked at the blonde and the ginger-haired girl and mumbled: - You guys alright?

The two nodded. Yoh felt Kanna tapping him. When he looked back, he saw her offering him a bottle of soda. He took the bottle gratefully and gobbled down a fourth of its content. He passed the bottle back to the woman who drank down her part.

- So... - Yoh uttered in his laid-back, relaxed tone, as Kanna passed the bottle to Mattie. - What are you gonna do from now on?

- A good question. - Muttered Mari near Yoh's shoulder. She took the bottle and gulped whatever remained from the soda.

Kanna shrugged.

- Meh. - She made a careless sound. - We'll think of something. Probably find a better place to live, for a start.

- You live in this dump? - Yoh's eyes wandered around from the webbed ceiling, slid down to observe the broken window and finally looked at the dusty floor. There was a hole in the corner of the room, probably a mice hole.

Mattie sighed sadly.

- It's been probably two weeks since we moved in here. We didn't have much money, but somehow we got by.

- We spent most of the time looking for you. - Uttered softly Mari. She lowered her gaze at the floor, recalling a memory in her head. - We were lucky Mattie saw you walking by the park.

Yoh looked at the ginger-haired girl.

- _You_ lured me here? - He tried curiously. She nodded with a broad grin on her face.

- Yup. Kinda scary, don't you think?

- What? Whispering in my ears? Nah, not much, I thought it was just some confused ghost asking for help.

- But you found more than a ghost. - Kanna added significantly with a mischievous smirk on her face. Yoh nodded with a smile of his own.

- Yeah, I was surprised to bump into you, guys. But... one thing I didn't understand; _why_ did you look for me all that time?

He was answered with silence; a confused silence of the abashed guy who needed some time to make up an answer.

- We... er... - Muttered Mattie with a small frown on her face. She evaded Yoh's innocent look. - That is...

- Alright, let's be honest about it! - Declared Kanna with the same embarrassed mug on her face like the other girls.

Mattie fixed her fingers with a somewhat coyly remark.

- We... er...kinda... - She started again, but didn't have the guts to finish. The sentence was left hanging in the air, but hopefully Mari tried to finish it:

- It's just that... - She stopped when she suddenly blushed. Yoh was surprised to see these girls blushing so furiously. Mari blurted out in a way more suitable for Tamara: - We all have a crush on you!

Yoh's jaw fell down. He gaped at her with a shocked look. He got even more startled when he recognized the same expression on Kanna's and Mattie's faces.

- Yup. - Confessed Mattie in a deadlock. - That's all there is to it; I can't stop thinking about you.

Yoh goggled at her like he was hit with a brick on the head.

- Back then, when you defeated us in the Star Sanctuary, I felt really mad... - Started Kanna, her eyes wandering outside the window. - But, I got really obsessed about getting even with you.

- You know, at first we wished to wipe you and your friends out. - Added Mari, her blush now larger than ever.

- But then we decided to concentrate only in killing you... - Noted Mattie carefully.

- In the end, we found another way to settle the score between you and us. - Mumbled Kanna. - And so... here we are.

- I have to say it would've been a mistake to kill you. - Admitted Mattie.

- I mean, you're much more interesting when you're alive. - The blonde helpfully added.

- We just had to get to know each other better! - Mattie chirped out.

- Like they say: I came, I saw... - Kanna started.

- ...and I got fucked. - Mattie concluded with her pervert sense of humor.

- So it seems. - The older woman uttered and shook her head. - All three of us.

- Emm... who said those words? - Inquired the blonde.

- Meh, who knows? - The historically uneducated woman shrugged. - Some Roman emperor... can't remember his name.

- It kinda bothers me... - Yoh babbled out of nowhere. He put on a goofy smile, scratched his nose and announced: - I've just deflowered team 'Flower'!

Their laughter rang out in the cool night air. The girls found his joke witty.

- Yeah, you can say so... - Kanna agreed with a smile.

Mari beamed at Yoh and finally asked him:

- So, Yoh, how do you feel about us?

The question attracted his attention, and so did for Kanna and Mattie. The girls fixed him, patiently awaiting his answer.

Yoh, leaned on the wall with a stunned expression, his eyes slightly widened, every blush on his face disappeared, moved his lips silently. He then began:

- Girls, I... I mean, you're all cute and all... I really like you, but...

The trio peered at him expectantly.

- ...But... Anna is...

The shock struck him out of nowhere. He finally realized a terrifying truth: _He had betrayed Anna!_ The woman he loved much and was destined to marry was going to be heartbroken, and mostly furious, if she find out what he had done with team 'Flower' that night.

'You betrayed Anna!' A voice screamed in his head.

'How could you! She's your fiancée, for God's sake!' Another shouted.

'You're really done for now!' A third mumbled.

'It's curious why did you remember about her _after_ you fucked everyone in the room?' The fourth one added sarcastically.

'SHUT UP!' The fifth voice shrieked, silencing the other four. 'I betrayed Anna, but only with my body! I still love her! Do you hear me?...'

The voices faded away in his head. He found himself thinking over his fate. So he fell from the wire, but it seemed the pit wasn't bottomless as he had expected before. There was a bottom, but he didn't think he would survive the fall. The sunlight was far above him, but he could still feel the warmth of its rays.

Yoh deceived Anna, but only in a corporal way. He was still loyal to the girl who was fated to be his future Shaman Queen.

- ...Anna is my... fiancée. - You mumbled out in defeat.

The glee on their faces faded a bit. Mattie uttered:

- Well, at least we said what had to be said.

There was a dead one-minute silence. Kanna finally spoke up:

- Who's Anna?

- You've seen her before. - Yoh uttered sadly. - Short blond hair, red scarf, black dress, blue beads... Does this ring any bells to you?

The girl trio mulled over her description. They needed ten seconds to recall the image of Anna Kyoyama in their heads. They could clearly picture how the girl was bossing around her fiancé. None of them dared to think what was going to happen to him if Anna ever found out about his little love adventure.

- Right. - Drawled Kanna. She was obviously a bit disturbed. Then she changed the topic. - So, what are _you_ gonna do now?

Yoh frowned a little. After a couple of seconds he answered:

- You know... I completely forgot I've invited the gang for a visit. A lot of people will probably show up. - He faced team 'Flower' with a new grin on his face. - Why don't you girl stay at my place for a while?

The girls warmed up a bit when he made that suggestion.

- You serious? - Asked a stunned Mari.

- Absolutely. - Confirmed Yoh. - I don't think the guys will mind if you come around.

- But Anna... - Started Mattie, but was softly interrupted by Yoh's widening grin.

- She doesn't have to know about it! This will be out little secret.

- Well... - Muttered the team leader, pondering over the possibilities of spending some time in Yoh's house, surrounded by his friends. She recalled a few familiar, but not so friendly faces. - If it's really okay for you, then... why not? - She shrugged, for a moment making it look like Yoh's laid-back behaviour.

Yoh snickered. He glanced at the girls who didn't seem eager to spend another night in this ruined house. They all seemed excited about hanging around with Yoh for a longer time.

- So? Should we go? - He suggested.

Kanna looked at the window. Moon rays were illuminating the room in their magical blue radiance.

- What's the rush? - She noted playfully. - The night is still young.

- I think we should spend some more quality time with you. - Purred Mattie and cuddled closer to him. So did the other girls around him.

Yoh didn't remember how many times he came that night. He couldn't count up the poses they tried. All he remembered was the warmth of their bodies, their excited sighs, moans and groans, their fervent touch. Time passed in their passionate love games and three hours later, the four of them collapsed on the mattress with a delighted smile and peaceful dreams in their minds.

Yoh woke up when he felt someone poking him with a finger impatiently. The shaman opened his eyes to see a familiar face of a white-haired young man with dark eyes. He was wearing a white samurai cloak with red armor plates and a pair of swords. He was a bit transparent and blurred, seeing as he was a ghost. There was a really flustered and nervous expression on his face.

- Yoh, wake up! - Exclaimed Amidamaru, Yoh's guardian ghost. Yoh stirred under the white covers and raised up, rubbing his eyes drowsily. He fixed his sight at the samurai. Judging by the restless mug on his face, he was really troubled to be in the company of three naked women, sleeping near the boy. Yoh, on the other hand, had nothing to be bothered of.

- Amidamaru, how did you find me? - The shaman asked him.

- You didn't return home and Anna got worried. She sent me to find you in that house Morty last saw you get in, and... - He glanced as quickly as he could at the sleeping female figures under the covers. - here I find you... _with_ _them_.

He stressed the last two words in a mixture of reproach, amazement and growing dismay. Yoh grinned at him with a childish cheerfulness:

- Well, what can I say? It was a wild night.

Amidamaru, on the other hand, didn't take Yoh's orgy as a minor matter and flared up:

- Yoh, do you realize you've just _slept_ with these girls?

- Hey, don't blame it on me! - Exclaimed Yoh in defense. - They lured me here, locked me up and I was forced to get laid with some of them. - He mused for a second and corrected himself. - Emm... to be honest with you, I slept with all three of them.

- Have you no shame? - Amidamaru burst out in a shock, scolding the shaman. - Do you have any idea what this is going to do to Anna?

- Yeah, she'll pulverize me, then she'll beat the daylights out of the girls, then she'll _probably_ sick some evil spirits at us or something like that. _And then_ she'll be heartbroken. - Yoh answered meekly, as if the latter actions were a fact, like the chain explosions between linked tankers of petrol. - So, Amidamaru, _please_, I'll be grateful if you keep this as a secret.

The white-haired samurai smiled.

- Of course, Yoh, what are friends for? Besides, I think it's far too early for you to go to the Spirit World. - He then frowned a little when another thought emerged in his head. - But Anna will find out sooner or later. She has her ways of finding such things out.

- Then this means we'll just have to face it with no fear in our hearts. - Yoh grinned with the smile of a lucky guy who sees death as an event in the distant future, not a possibility for tomorrow.

Their attention was attracted to someone, sleeping under the covers. The figure stirred restlessly, then rose up and spoke with a drowsy voice:

- Can't a girl get some sleep? It's been a long night, for God's sake! - Kanna Bismark complained while rubbing an eye. Amidamaru suddenly bristled up from shock and instantly turned around. His eyes fixed the ceiling, where Kanna's womanliness was far out of sight.

- By all the gods! Have some decency! - He almost cried out, back-to-face with the azure-haired woman.

Kanna turned at Yoh.

- What's his problem?

- You're naked. - The boy hinted her. Kanna looked down at her revealed breasts and slightly blushed. The belated sense of politeness came to her and she covered her chest with a blanket.

Mari and Mattie woke up from the racket and beamed at the other three people in the room. The orange glow of the sunrise was throwing shades in the dusty room through the only broken window. The girls were slightly surprised to find someone else in the room, while the door was still locked, but soon realized the white-haired man was a ghost. They looked back at Yoh.

- Your guardian ghost, right? - Inquired the ginger-haired girl with raised eyebrows. Yoh nodded.

- I... er... - Amidamaru uttered in embarrassment, looking directly at the ceiling. - I think I should go and take some breath now.

- Right. - Replied Yoh, watching at the ghost who quickly left the room through the wall. - I'll be out in a jiffy.

He turned behind at the girls who watched the scene somewhat curiously. He wondered:

- So? You coming?

- You bet! - Mattie grinned cheerfully and stood up. Soon the four people in the room were busy looking for their clothes and dressing up.

- So who's coming to this party of yours? - Kanna asked while clasping her tube top.

- My company, of course. - Answered Yoh while pulling up his boxers. He then placed the headphones behind his ears. - It's been a while since we've last seen each other.

- You and that kid you hang out with last night... - Muttered the orange-haired shaman, now dressed only in her panties. She put on her white shirt, which was now a bit sweaty. - Who was that?

- That's Morty. - Yoh said. He buttoned his jeans and then picked up his shirt from the ground. - He's a shaman too.

- He didn't look like a shaman. - Mari cocked an eyebrow and clasped her bra. Her eyes wandered the floor, found the black Gothic dress and then she picked it up.

- There's a lot more of Morty than it seems. - Yoh smiled, while peeking at the half-naked blonde. - He's been training as a shaman from only recently and is making a good progress.

- So he's a beginner? - Questioned Kanna. She was combing her hair in front of the cracked mirror. She smirked at her reflection in the mirror. - I think I can teach him a trick or two.

Yoh pictured the scene of Kanna showing Morty some of her dirty fighting tricks.

- Yeah, probably. I only don't know how he will handle the... - His voice suddenly faded away. The girl trio fixed him in anxious surprise. There was the stiff expression of the guy who suddenly remembered he had left the oven on. He was expecting to see the smoke coming from his house any minute now.

- Oh, shit. - Uttered Yoh.

- What's wrong? - Asked Mari.

- I was supposed to help Anna clean the house and prepare the groceries for lunch! Now I'm _really_ done for!

Kanna snorted with a smirk on her face. She was obviously not familiar with Yoh's status as a permanent cook and cleaner in the house.

- That's it? So you didn't help with the dinner. C'mon! What's the worse that can happen?

Yoh looked at her with a fearful look. Such look you'll see in the eyes of people who had witnesses the horrors of war. Actually, what Yoh had experienced was far much worse than a war. There were harsh battles almost every day, and he was usually on the losing side. It wasn't a war because wars sooner or later are put to an end. His case was called _'Living under one roof with Anna Kyoyama'_.

- You have no idea. - He mumbled in a grim voice.

- You shouldn't worry about that! - Stated Mari. - We'll help you with cleaning the house.

- Yeah. - Mattie added helpfully. She tied up her snickers with tangled bones and a skull and stood up. - And I'll help cook lunch! You haven't lived until you've tried one of my pumpkin pies.

Everyone looked at her broad smile. Kanna grunted discouragingly.

- I think I'll pass.

- I still have nightmares of that overdone crust... - Mari uttered with a shaking voice like she had just recalled the worst memory of her life.

Mattie pouted with a frown. She rolled her eyes and exclaimed:

- It wasn't _that_ bad! I did it like my grandma used to cook it!

- Either your grandma had the recipe all wrong, or there was something _else _except pumpkin in that pie of yours. - Kanna raised an eyebrow at the girl suspiciously.

- There sure was. - Answered a cheerful Mattie. She picked the broom and leaned it on her arm. - Mice tails.

Kanna and Mari gaped at her with wide bug-eyes.

- **What?** - The two croaked out. Mattie suddenly burst out giggling. She leaned her body on the broom, trying not to collapse on the floor.

- You should've seen the look on your faces! - She laughed out. Kanna frowned in annoyance and smacked her on the head.

Yoh put on his necklace of three bear claws on his neck. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror. He was complete.

- Alright. - He spoke. - You girls ready?

He looked at them. The three shamans from team 'Flower' were standing in the room in their full power and deadly beauty. No one would ever suspect these girls had spent so much private time with Yoh.

Kanna nodded. Mari took a key from the small table near the window and unlocked the door. They moved through the small hall to the front door. The girl pulled back the four latches and unlocked the door with another key. The door opened and they were all greeted by the orange rays of the sunrise.

Yoh walked outside and saw his guardian ghost staring somewhere in the distance. Amidamaru turned to see his companion with a little anxiety. He peered at the other girls who walked outside right after Yoh. Amidamaru quickly raised his head to see a massive metal figure landing on the ground with slight metallic sound of stirred steel. Ashcroft stood behind his mistress with the lance in his hands, pointed to the ground. Something jumped from the roof and landed in Mattie's feet. It was a small doll with skeletal body, pumpkin head and a black cape. A third form stirred in the bushes and walked out. A doll with ragged clothes, a demented look on its face and a hanging eye sauntered out and hopped in Mari's arms.

Yoh took one last look at the ruined house. He then beamed at Kanna, who simply nodded with a silent smile on her face. The group strode out from the small cleared area with an encouraged expectation for the future and hope in their hearts, and disappeared in the bushes.

Morty peered at the girl in black dress, red bandana and shoulder-length hair, standing near the window. She was silent. She has been silent since four after midnight passed. She was ignoring everyone who spoke to her. The girl was watching at a point in the distance with a sad, worried look, without any need to sleep.

- Anna? - Mumbled Morty behind her.

The blonde didn't answer, just like before. Morty didn't judge her at all for ignoring him; she was worried. You don't see Anna so concerned every day, and she really was worried. She didn't need to walk around like a lion in a cage, to grumble nervously and keep asking herself questions like _'Where the heck could he be?'_ or fall in states of panic. There was no use in doing it, it didn't help anybody. Anna was only standing there, watching through the window, awaiting her fiancé to return home.

That is, if he would _ever_ return.

The short kid walked closer to Anna and glanced through the window. Just like an hour ago, and two hours ago, and three hours ago, there was no one outside.

- Anna, you really should get some sleep! - Insisted Morty with a careful tone. - You've been up all night and the sun is about to rise!

Anna didn't respond as if she was thousands of miles away from him.

- Anna, you said it yourself; Yoh will be okay. There is nothing that can happen to him! - Morty tried to ease her worries with a weak smile on his face, but nothing worked.

Of course it didn't. He couldn't even convince himself that everything will be okay. Yoh was gone since these girls locked him in that house, and now Amidamaru has vanished. Morty himself was out of his mind from all the stress, but for some reason that stress faded away a bit. He should've stayed there and helped his friend, but, was there something a beginner shaman like him could do against three of Zeke's deadliest minions? No, of course. He acted instinctively and scampered away, hoping that Anna would be of help.

They sometimes came to beg Anna for help. Her strong will was warming them like a campfire in the cold night, but if you near your hands too close to it, you get burned. Anna was a loyal, but partially dangerous friend, seeing as she was impulsive and sometimes unpredictable. She pulled Yoh's ass out of the fire when team 'Flower' ambushed him and his friends in that canyon half a year ago. She was an extremely strong support and source of protection and motivation. Anna saved Yoh's life back then, and she helped him get stronger, but... this time, she didn't do anything. She thought Yoh was ready to take his own life and didn't act, but there she was, standing in front of the window, her eyes fixed in the rising sun, waiting for her beloved to come home.

Will he ever come back home?

Someone walked cautiously behind Morty, like the latter was hoping his presence won't trouble the people in the room.

- Anna, I think Morty is right. - A pink-haired girl with a nervous expression on her face uttered in a thin voice. - You should get some rest. Yoh's friends are going to come to a visit today and we... should prepare for their arrival...

Tamara's voice slowly faded away. She didn't have the heart to tell Anna life still goes on and there were other important things to be done. The blond girl didn't seem to have the will to live. She was watching the horizon, sunk in her growing misery, uninterested at any other events happening around her.

- Anna, please. - Muttered Morty, slowly raising hands in the 'no hard feelings' gesture. - I'll stay here and watch when Yoh comes. You go to bed and have some sleep. Tammy will wake you up when Yoh comes home, okay?

Morty didn't believe at all this timid suggestion will get to Anna's ears. For his own surprise, the girl sighed deeply and stirred a little. She turned her head and glanced at the boy with a dark, depressed look. For a moment Morty considered the idea to back away, just to evade any chances for Anna to send him flying through the room, but then he remembered this wasn't the pissed off Anna as before. The girl shrugged melancholically and shuffled her feet towards the living room. Morty followed her with worried eyes as she moved silently like a zombie to the other room.

Morty and Tamara followed carefully Anna to the living room where she sat on a pillow on the floor, reached out and took her cup of tea. It was the same tea she drank four hours ago and now it was as cold as ice.

- Anna, he will come back. - Tamara came closer to the girl, her fingers crossed in a nervous gesture, with the same anxious expression on her face. - You sent Amidamaru to find him, right? I'm sure the two will come back home safe and sound.

Anna was still silent. She sipped quietly from her cold tea and fixed her eyes at the tea-pot with the same gloomy look as before.

The people in the room stood in a grave silence for over a minute.

The silence was interrupted when someone slid open the entrance door. Everyone, including the miserable Anna, suddenly turned back to see who was the one standing at the door so early in the morning.

A tall boy with brown hair, careless chocolate eyes, orange headphones, white shirt and dark green jeans walked in the living room with hands in his pockets. A samurai spirit appeared behind him, looking with a concerned mug at the boy.

Anna's eyes widened when the boy grinned:

- Hi, guys, what's up? - Snickered Yoh Asakura, Yoh's fiancé.

Morty and Tamara were looking at him dumbfounded. Anna's expression was replaced with something no one could recognize. The girl suddenly shot itself from the floor and cuddled close to Yoh. The shaman gaped at the girl with stunned eyes and backed away a few steps.

- Anna, calm down! - He exclaimed in astonishment as he slowly embraced her fiancée. Morty's jaw was slightly open when he saw Anna in such an emotional moment like this one.

- Yoh... - Anna muttered with new joy in her eyes. She looked up at her future husband with a smile on her lips. Yoh smiled back...

...and then the girl completely turned amok.

- _Where the hell have you been?_ - The girl scolded him angrily. Yoh tried to break away from her tight hold, but he seemed to be trapped. Any moment now the real nightmare was going to begin...

- I've been worried out of my mind! What have you been doing all night? - She yelled at him in growing fury. Morty gave a sigh of relief and smiled. The old Anna was back.

Yoh finally broke free from his fiancée's grip and stepped back with raised palms. There was a tense mug on his face and it was of nobody's surprise how Yoh was sweating.

- Anna, get a hold of yourself! - Yoh babbled out in a desperate attempt of self-preservation. - I just god a little delayed, that's all!

- A little late? - Anna nagged furiously. - Shorty ran back here screaming about you getting ambushed by some girls in a house! Then I sent Amidamaru to seek you out and neither you, nor your guardian return!

Yoh found a little annoying lapse in the whole story. He beamed at his fiancée and mumbled in confusion:

- Exactly _when_ did you send Amidamaru to find me?

- Two A.M.! - She answered immediately, her rage not subsiding a little bit. - I though you can handle those sissies in a matter of minute but you didn't return, that's why I asked Amidamaru to go out and find you! Do you have any idea what I thought? What if you got wounded or killed, do you have any idea what was I going to do then?

- Er... no. - Yoh uttered in utter defeat. He felt really ashamed of himself; Anna really got worried over his disappearance and he forced her to wait for him, making up images of his death. If there was a proper punishment for his mistakes, Anna's yells were exactly what he deserved.

- So? What do you have to say for yourself? - The girl growled out before she was about to sentence Yoh to eternal pain.

Yoh gathered all of his courage and said:

- Well, Anna, nothing really bad happened back there. We just had a really long talk, that's all.

Yoh stepped back and slid the door open. He glanced at someone outside the front yard and called encouragingly:

- What are you waiting for? Get inside and meet the folks!

Morty was sincerely puzzled of Yoh's sudden distraction. Was there something more important now that evading Anna's everlasting rage?

- Yoh, who are you-u-uuu...uuugh?... AGH? - Morty screamed out and recoiled when in the room entered three people.

A tall young woman with long sky-blue hair, cold blue eyes, dressed in tube top, denim shorts, black gloves with weird Lego block attachments on the knuckles and black boots came inside, her hands crossed on her chest. A second girl with ginger hair tied in two spiky tails followed her, barely hiding a cheerful beam on her face. She was dressed in a black slip, really short above the knees, white shirt, which was for some reason a bit sweaty, black cotton gloves, keeping a broom behind her back. A third girl entered the room after her friend, keeping an old demented doll in her hands. She had blond hair, tied with black and white laces in two long pigtails, falling down her back. A bang in the same golden color was falling on her forehead, above her emerald green eyes, slightly narrowed in hidden distrust and caution. The girl was dressed in a black dress, a fashion Morty has heard of as Gothic Lolita.

The blond fixed him with a cool regard. The kid backed away a little more, feeling he was completely vulnerable. He grinned nervously.

Yoh, on the other hand, smiled broadly and announced:

- I'm sure it's been a while since you've last seen each other, Anna. Guys, - He turned towards the frightened Tamara and Morty, who were gaping with numb terror at the unexpected guests. - Meet team 'Flower'. Girls, meet Anna, Morty and Tamara. I'm sure you'll be getting along just fine.

**From the Author:** Okay, the first chapter of my 'Witch Coven' fic is finished! I think I'll give myself a break, but just have in mind there'll be a Second Chapter! I can't promise anything, but I'll do what I can to make it as soon as possible.


End file.
